Universo Marvel 615: Invasion
by Valeria Kementari
Summary: Aqui comienza la historia! Una nueva version del Universo Marvel! Si te gusto la serie limitada Marvel: The Lost Generation este es el lugar para vos! Lee esta historia primero para luego leer toda la serie Universo Marvel 615


**Prologo**

Mi nombre es Uatu, y soy miembro de una milenaria raza conocida como los Vigilantes. Nuestro papel en el gran tapiz que es la vida es el de observar, pero jamás interferir. Como Vigilantes estamos benditos y malditos con la tarea de observar todo lo que ocurre en todo el Universo. Uno de los sistemas que me han sido asignados es el denominado sistema sol, cuyo tercer planeta es el único que alberga vida. Por largos años he observado Sol III y lo seguiré haciendo por muchos más. Mi tarea me ha llevado a observar de cerca la vida de un héroe, un héroe de otro tiempo. Su nombre es Patrick Carney, pero se lo conoce como el Yankee Clipper. El Yankee Clipper fue un héroe, que quiso tomar el lugar que había dejado vacío el Capitán América tras su desaparición después de la Segunda Guerra Mundial. Pronto, el Clipper, y un selecto grupo de sus más cercanos aliados, formaron la Primera Línea de Defensa, un grupo de héroes que duro décadas. El Clipper tuvo un desafortunado accidente, y fue enviado al futuro, veinte años después de su desaparición, solo para encontrarse con que la Primera Línea ya no existía como un súper grupo, sino como una banda de proscritos que luchaban por el bien. Tras sentirse perdido y fuera de lugar, Clipper volvió a avanzar en el tiempo, esta vez bajo su propia voluntad, y lo que encontró no fue muy placentero tampoco. La Primera Línea había perecido, los héroes que lo habían seguido en el pasado habían sacrificado sus vidas para detener una invasión de skrulls, los temibles alienígenas metamorfos. Yankee Clipper decidió quedarse en ese tiempo, ayudando desde las sombras en lo que podía, pero siempre recordando su pasado... atestigüen junto a mí, como este héroe toma una decisión, una decisión que puede crear una nueva realidad...

**Capitulo 1: Inservible**

Las paletas del helicóptero giraron a gran velocidad, y el magnifico aparato se acerco a gran velocidad a la ciudad de New York. Dentro del mismo, una persona miro con detenimiento la atrocidad debajo. Una docena de gigantescas naves acosaba los cielos de la ciudad que nunca duerme, y cientos de soldados emergían de las mismas, atacando a mansalva tanto a héroes como a civiles.  
-Lo lamento señor, pero esto es lo mas cerca que podemos acercarnos, la fuerza aérea ha restringido el acceso al espacio aéreo de la ciudad.- dijo el piloto, volteando levemente su cara.  
-Esta todo bien, Watkins, solo acérqueme al suelo.- dijo Patrick Carney. Segundos después, el exitoso empresario removió sin cuidado alguno su costoso traje Armani y salto del helicóptero, aterrizando de cuclillas, el orgulloso traje del Yankee Clipper brillando una vez mas mientras se colocaba su mascara. Miro el fuego en la ciudad, y vio los pocos héroes con los que el mundo contaba y, sin dudarlo, corrió hacia la ciudad.  
-Realmente crees que es sabio el revelarse a la multitud?- pregunto una voz de repente.  
Clipper no se detuvo, pero miro sorprendido por sobre su hombro. Una joven mujer, vestida con un ceñido traje de baño, flotaba a su lado. Clipper sonrió. -No hay otra opción, Pixie... No hay mas Avengers, los Fantastic Four están, como siempre, en algún otro lado. Los recientemente reformados Thunderbolts, Spider-Man y los New Warriors no podrán solos contra una invasión de tal tamaño... - dijo, incrementando su velocidad exponencialmente, uno de sus poderes, poder que, junto con fuerza, reflejos, agilidad e inteligencia superiores a la de cualquier humano, le eran otorgados por él magnifico cinturón que portaba.  
-Admítelo, la vida de empresario te aburría y solo querías volver a ponerte las mallas... - sonrió Pixie, volando a su lado.  
-Mira quien habla... deberías estar en Olimpia, con el resto de los de tu raza... no?- respondió Clipper con una sonrisa. Pixie frunció el ceño -Una investigación de Skrulls me trajo a New York... pero este no es el momento para ponernos al día... muévete Pat... - dijo y la Eterna aumento su velocidad, adentrándose en la ciudad.  
Segundos después, el Yankee Clipper fue capaz de ver entre la muchedumbre quienes eran sus enemigos. Hydra, una asociación nazi que buscaba nada mas que el dominio del mundo. Cerro su puño, si había algo que detestase eran los nazis. Corrió entre la gente, acercándose al grupo más cercano de soldados.  
-Otro estúpido disfrazado! Dispárenle!- grito el comandante. Utilizando su gran agilidad, el Yankee Clipper fue capaz de evitar las balas del quinteto de soldados, y saltando entre los autos y las paredes, llego hasta el primero. Una simple patada en la cara fue suficiente para detenerlo. Un salto, un revés, y dos mas cayeron bajo sus puños.  
-Quién demonios crees que eres? El Capitán América?- pregunto el comandante, disparando sin cesar con su metralleta.  
Clipper no contesto, pero frunció el ceño. Salto una vez mas, confundiendo a su enemigo y con un rápido movimiento de su brazo derecho logro arrebatarle el arma, arrojándola al otro soldado, mientras con su puño lo dejaba inconsciente.  
Silencio siguió a la victoria, y el Clipper miro hacia adelante, dispuesto a seguir, cuando escucho un débil aplauso detrás de él. Volteo levemente, y vio a un anciano, que aplaudía con vehemencia. Una lagrima rodó por la mejilla del anciano y Clipper sintió curiosidad.  
-Lo sabia! Lo sabia! Sabia que no podía estar muerto!- comenzó a gritar el anciano -Aplaudan! Aplaudan! Ese es un héroe!-grito, animando a los demás civiles, que se habían detenido para ver la pelea.  
Clipper sonrió y el anciano siguió hablando. -Ve Clipper... termina con todos esos tipos... - El Yankee Clipper saludo con su mano y corrió hacia la ciudad.  
-Quién era ese?- pregunto un señor de gabardina que aplaudía. -El Yankee Clipper... el mejor héroe desde el Capitán América... - dijo el anciano con orgullo, sus ojos siguiendo a su héroe mientras se perdía doblando la esquina.  
-Nunca oí nada sobre él... - dijo el señor de gabardina  
-Por supuesto que no... eres muy joven. - agrego el anciano.  
Clipper llego a un punto estratégico, la antigua mansión de los Avengers. Las ruinas se encontraban bajo ataque de los soldados Hydra, mientras Pixie hacia lo mejor para defenderlas, utilizando su "polvo de hadas" para convertir a los soldados en piedra, mientras esquivaba sus balas. Clipper se acerco con sigilo, arrojando un gran escombro a uno de los soldados, que se disponía a disparar a la espalda de la joven Eterna.  
-No es educado atacar por la espalda...-- dijo el Clipper.  
Los soldados voltearon una vez mas, y Pixie aprovecho para inmovilizarlos con su polvo de hadas, descendiendo al lado de Clipper. -No necesitaba ayuda... pero gracias.- sonrió. -Menos mal que pude convertirlos en piedra... los soldados de Hydra tienen bombas, diseñadas para explotar si son vencidos...- dijo.  
-Bombas?- pregunto Clipper y entonces escuchó el peor sonido de su vida. Una poderosa explosión desde la calle por donde había venido. Dándose cuenta de lo que había ocurrido, corrió por donde vino, una expresión de pleno pánico en su cara. Al llegar vio lo que su mente había imaginado. Autos, edificios, derrumbados y destruidos en medio de la calle. Los cinco soldados que había vencido con facilidad habían explotado, creando una reacción en cadena que devasto la calle, matando, no solo a los transeúntes, sino también a muchas de las personas que se habían ocultado o que residían en los edificios aledaños. Entre los escombros, Clipper pudo ver el sombrero del afable anciano que lo había aplaudido. Una lagrima rodó por su mejilla esta vez y cayo de rodillas al piso, gritando de dolor. Pixie llego, acercándose, confundida por la situación. -Pat... por Zuras!- exclamo al ver la destrucción.  
-Mi culpa... todo mi culpa...- dijo sollozando el Yankee Clipper.  
Pixie vio los restos de los soldados Hydra y comprendió, agachándose al lado del Clipper y tratando de consolarlo. -No fue tu culpa... no sabias... hace años que no haces esto... - dijo Pixie en un tono suave, mientras las naves Hydra seguían amenazando los cielos.  
-Si lo fue... todo por querer jugar al héroe... todas estas personas... dios no sé... no sé si pueda resistirlo... - dijo, cubriendo su rostro con sus manos.  
-No hay nada que puedas hacer... ya pasó... debemos seguir... por los que aun viven... - dijo Pixie.  
-No no puedo... no sé... - siguió el Clipper.  
-Lo siento Pat... si así te sientes entonces mejor quédate aquí... yo... yo tengo que seguir luchando... - dijo Pixie, poniéndose de pie. -quédate y... volveré por ti... - y voló en la distancia, dejando solo al Yankee Clipper con su llanto y los muertos en su derredor.  
Mientras su confianza terminaba de destruirse, el Yankee Clipper no fue capaz de notar que todo el sonido del mundo se había detenido. Sin embargo, sus lagrimas se detuvieron y eventualmente se puso de pie, viendo como el mundo a su alrededor no se movía. Confundido, limpio sus lagrimas, y una ominosa voz lo hizo voltear.  
-Dime Clipper... es así como un héroe lidia con sus derrotas? Llorando?- un alto hombre, vestido de verde y con una amplia capa violeta se encontraba de pie detrás de el, su estirado sombrero violeta brillando en la semipenumbra.  
-Quién... quien eres?- dijo Clipper con curiosidad.  
-Un amigo... - sonrió el extraño con barba candado. -Ves el mundo Patrick? El Mundo se ha detenido... - dijo levantando los brazos y mostrando alrededor. -... para ser más exactos, lo que se ha detenido es el tiempo... una de mis grandes habilidades es la de detener el tiempo mismo... -  
Clipper miro asombrado, dándose cuenta de la verdad de las palabras del hombre. Escombros a medio caer, naves flotando inmóviles, ningún sonido, el tiempo se había detenido.  
-Mi nombre es Immortus... y tengo una proposición para hacerte... - dijo sonriente el extraño.  
-No... no quiero nada... estas cosas siempre salen mal...- dijo Clipper, cerrando sus ojos y moviendo sus manos. -No necesito que me digan que eres un supervillano... -  
-Villano? Jamás... soy simplemente un cuidador del tiempo... pero esta bien, rehúsa mi oferta sin siquiera escucharla... regresa a tu patética vida, siempre pensando que tus fundaciones y tu beneficencia jamás serán suficientes comparadas con el bien que puedes hacer como héroe... regresa a tu vida con esta gran falla en tu mente. Fallaste como empresario, fallaste como héroe... regresa a tu patética existencia recordando esto... - dijo, envolviéndose en su capa.  
Clipper miro por un segundo el sombrero del anciano muerto y grito -Espera! No... no te vayas... dime de que estas hablando... -  
Immortus sonrió. -Que ocurriría si te dijera que puedes regresar en el tiempo y evitar esta... catástrofe... es mas, que puedes salvar la vida de muchos que sacrificaron sus vidas para salvar el planeta... -  
-La invasión Skrull... - murmuro el Clipper.  
-Y que tal si te dijera que tal poder ya es tuyo, solo tienes que saber usarlo?- sonrió Immortus, esperando una respuesta.  
-No puedo volver en el tiempo, no se puede cambiar el pasado.- dijo casi con desilusión en su voz.  
-Jajaj! Mi niño, esa es una gran verdad... pero me imagino que un poderoso héroe como tu, un viajante en el tiempo, debe estar mas que al tanto del concepto de realidades alternativas... si cambias el pasado el presente seguirá igual, pero un nuevo presente se creara, un presente en el cual los cambios que hagas tendrán efecto... un presente mucho mas... placentero que esto... - dijo, dramáticamente apuntando a los escombros mientras tomaba el hombro de Clipper.  
Patrick Carney dudo por unos segundos, mirando la destrucción que su falta de conocimiento había producido y pregunto. -Y... cual seria el precio? Que... que debo hacer para impedir esto?-  
-Muy simple muchacho... tu regresa atrás, salva a tu hermano y a la Primera Línea de la muerte, arregla tu vida... y en algún momento de tu futuro necesitare un pequeño favorcito... y nada más. Un simple favor contra el restaurar cientos de vidas, incluida la tuya.- Los ojos de Immortus reflejaron una inocencia y una afabilidad que no poseían.  
Clipper no dudo mucho, bajando la cabeza dijo. -Hazlo... enséñame como retroceder en el tiempo... -  
Immortus sonrió, mientras una nube de humo negro los envolvió y el tiempo volvió a la normalidad, dejando sola la calle del desastre, mientras los pocos héroes disponibles se dispersaban por la ciudad de New York, deteniendo las hordas de Hydra...

**Capitulo 2: Volver al Pasado**

-Dios, Madre y Patria!-vocifero Yankee Clipper. Su materialización fue súbita e inesperada. Estaba mas que consciente de los efectos secundarios de los viajes por tiempo, pero esta vez, esta vez había sido diferente. No sabia porque. Tal vez la experiencia de viajar al pasado simplemente sea diferente que la de viajar al futuro. Sin embargo estas interrogantes no se encontraban en su mente. Su cabeza latía con fuerza, sus ojos se sentían pesados, cansados y torpes. Solo distinguía luces y formas. El resto de sus sentidos se encontraba perfectamente normal y, tal vez gracias a la semifalta de visión, más agudos que nunca. Cerro sus ojos, bendiciendo esa oscuridad y se puso de pie lentamente. El acrido olor de frutas a medio pudrir y la inconfundible esencia de la basura llenaba el lugar. Los ruidos de los autos parecían lejanos, pero no ausentes del todo. Una sirena en la distancia le hizo levantar la cabeza. Levanto el pie y lo volvió a bajar. El sonido confirmo sus sospechas, el piso estaba mojado, demasiado mojado. -Lluvia... - susurro. Pasaron unos segundos mas, en los cuales Patrick Carney se mantuvo inmóvil, empapándose de los sonidos y olores del lugar. Al final no le cupo ninguna duda. Se encontraba en un callejón, al lado de algún restaurante seguramente. Se concentro, respirando lentamente y con cuidado abrió los ojos. Las formas comenzaron a tener sentido y las luces detuvieron su increíble fulgor, y Yankee Clipper pudo ver nuevamente. Sonrió al ver que sus sentidos lo habían guiado bien, estaba en un callejón. Miro a su alrededor. Sus ojos encontraron lo que buscaba. Un periódico, demasiado mojado como para levantarlo. Se agacho y leyó la fecha en la portada. Sonrió nuevamente. Immortus no había mentido. Estaba en el pasado. Al fin tenia la oportunidad de salvar a su hermano, a sus amigos, a los héroes de esta época. Sin dudarlo comenzó a correr. No necesitaba ninguna ayuda para reconocer la ciudad de New York a su alrededor. Los transeúntes miraban con asombro al héroe que corría entre ellos. No era algo usual, los héroes con disfraces vistosos no abundaban. La mayoría no tenia idea quien era, y los que si lo miraban con desprecio. La gente pensaba que sus héroes, la Primera Línea, los habían abandonado, pues habían desaparecido de repente. Poco sabían que en realidad tuvieron que actuar desde las sombras, pues el ex presidente Nixon les quito los privilegios y el aval del gobierno, decisión que le costo la presidencia. Clipper siguió corriendo, sin realmente mirar a la gente que lo miraba con tanto asombro, y eventualmente se detuvo frente a la casa que buscaba. La casa era magnifica, ubicada en la zona denominada Greenwich Village. Yankee Clipper se detuvo un instante, no estaba seguro si el residente era el que él esperaba, después de todo, jamás le había preguntado desde hacia cuanto que vivía en esa casa. Miro con atención a los transeúntes y a la casa. La gente pasaba por ella y nadie parecía prestarle atención, como si esta no existiera. No era algo inusual, la gente generalmente no registra las casas ajenas, pero esto era diferente. No podía explicarlo, pero estaba seguro que la gente no podía ver la casa. La confirmación llego cuando un vendedor salio de la casa de al lado, paso por la casa observada como si esta no existiera y golpeo la puerta del otro lado. Clipper sonrió, era todo lo que necesitaba. El dueño de la casa era quien esperaba. Cruzo la calle sin dudas en su mente y toco el timbre. En segundos la puerta se abrió y un criado de rasgos asiáticos y sin cabellos atendió la puerta.  
-Si?-pregunto el criado, sin perturbarse por el vistoso traje azul, blanco y rojo del Yankee Clipper.  
Clipper sonrió -Wong viejo amigo... es que nunca tuviste pelo?- pregunto Wong se sorprendió al oír su nombre, pero no pudo decir nada mas, pues su amo le puso una mano en el hombro y se hizo presente. El Doctor Strange miro al recién llegado de arriba a abajo y su voz era profunda y ominosa. -Que te trae aquí, viajero del futuro?- pregunto.  
-Corta el acto sobrenatural y sabelotodo, conozco tus poderes, es mas, esa es la razón por mi visita... - dijo, subiendo los escalones que los separaban. No se sorprendió cuando el Doctor Strange abrió la puerta para que pudiera pasar. -El tiempo es corto y es esencial que no lo perdamos... vayamos a tu Sanctum, lee mi mente y pongámonos a trabajar.- dijo, entrando en la casa como si hubiese estado allí mil millones de veces.  
El Doctor Strange y Wong se miraron, confusos e intrigados por el hombre que desconocían.

La flecha voló a tal velocidad que emitió un leve silbido, e impacto con fuerza contra el tentáculo de metal. En el instante en que ambas superficies hicieron contacto, la punto de la flecha exploto y el tentáculo quedo incapacitado. Pero faltaba mucho aun para vencer la maravillosa maquina. Una docena de tentáculos siguió intentando acercarse, y, a pesar de su gran puntería, los tentáculos se movían demasiado rápido como para detenerlos a todos con sus flechas. Dos, tres, cuatro tentáculos cayeron, pero uno logro aprisionar uno de sus brazos, y pronto el resto de los tentáculos se envolvieron alrededor de su cuerpo.  
-Maldición!- vocifero el hombre conocido como Oxbow -Esto pasa por entrenar solo.- se concentro, flexionando sus músculos, pero cuanta más fuerza hacia, con mas fuerza apretaban los tentáculos metálicos. Levanto sus pies, y los tentáculos sostuvieron su cuerpo en el aire, Oxbow sonrió. Llevo sus pies hasta su boca y removió una daga de sus botas con sus dientes. Movió su cabeza con celeridad y arrojo la daga con increíble precisión hacia la pared contraria. La daga impacto contra un gran botón rojo y una voz metálica y robótica se escucho en el recinto en el que se encontraba.  
-Sesión terminada... -  
Los tentáculos aflojaron su abrazo y Oxbow recupero su libertad. Camino hasta el panel de control mientras los tentáculos se retraían, ingresando en la pared. Tomo su daga y comenzó a programar la siguiente sesión, cuando la puerta del gimnasio se abrió de par en par. Una joven mujer, de cortos cabellos rojizos, usando un traje de baño azul, con botas y guantes haciendo juego, así también como una mascara que cubría parte de su cara ingreso. Las manos de Pixie se encontraban en sus caderas y su ceño estaba fruncido.  
-Tramposo. No me avisaste que venias a entrenar... - dijo acercándose.  
Oxbow sonrió, tomando a la joven por la cintura -Quería verte con esa cara... eres realmente dulce cuando te enojas.-  
-Adulador... - flotando levemente en el aire, aun en su abrazo, acortando la distancia que los separaba y sus labios se encontraron en un profundo beso y entonces una luz brillo por unos segundos a su lado.  
Oxbow no tardo ni un segundo en tomar una flecha y cargar su arco, pero Pixie le bajo el brazo. -Cálmate Ox... reconozco a nuestros invitados... -  
Dos personas aparecieron donde la luz brilló. El hechizo de teletransportación funciono de maravilla.  
-Stephen... Patrick... que demonios hacen aquí?- pregunto Pixie, sorprendida y sonriente.  
-Pixie!- dijo Clipper, sorprendido de verla, siempre joven y bella, pues Pixie era de una raza de Eternos, benditos con la inmortalidad. -No hay mucho tiempo, debemos empezar los preparativos, llama 'Fox, a Effigy... tenemos que reunir a la Primera Línea.-  
Pixie miro con desconcierto y hablo -Que sucede? Pensé que estabas pensando en irte al futuro... y de donde conoces a Stephen? No sabia que tu... -- pero la voz de Strange la detuvo.  
-El tiempo es corto joven eterna, debemos juntar las fuerzas de la Tierra para salvaguardar nuestra forma de vida.-  
-Seria mejor si explicaran que demonios pasa en vez de repetir que hay poco tiempo... - dijo Oxbow guardando su arco detrás de su carcaj de flechas.  
-invasión... - dijo Clipper mirando fijo al hombre del cual solo había escuchado escasas palabras de parte de Pixie -... Los Skrull planean una invasión a gran escala.  
-Lo... lo sabemos... - dijo Pixie. -Effigy lo sabe desde hace meses, hemos estado planeando, haciendo tratos... -  
-Pix... -dijo Clipper, moviéndose y tomando a la joven por sus hombros, Oxbow cerro su puño al ver como tocaba a su chica, pero no dijo palabra. - ...Pixie, sé que saben, pero lo que no saben es que morirán... bueno, casi todos...- Pixie miro a Clipper y luego a Oxbow, y Clipper continuo -...no soy el Yankee Clipper al que le prestaste la cabaña en Anchorage... no, vengo del futuro Pix, se lo que ocurrirá durante la invasión.  
Oxbow se movió al fin, tomando a Pixie en sus brazos -Y que piensas hacer? Para que has vuelto?-  
Clipper sonrió -Para patear traseros de Skrull con ustedes... -  
Pixie devolvió la sonrisa. -Llamemos a los muchachos entonces... juntemos a la pandilla... -

El silencio era casi absoluto. La habitación parecía más pequeña de lo que realmente era, y el hombre se rehusaba a creer lo que acababa de oír. Hablo nuevamente tras unos segundos de silenciosa comprensión, aun inseguro de las palabras de su superior. Mirando fijamente al hombre sentado en su escritorio, su voz sonó fuerte y segura, pero escondía una gran desilusión. -Repítame eso por favor... Me dices que no podremos salir?-  
El hombre bajo su mirada, era como si no quisiera lastimar al joven, pero sabia que no tenia opción, las ordenes venían de mucho mas arriba que él. - así es Reed. Lo lamento, pero el proyecto Excelsior queda detenido... por tiempo indefinido.-  
-Pero... pero... - balbuceo Reed Richards, incrédulo frente a las palabras que oía. -Noah, hace mas de cinco años que venimos trabajando en esto... Sin contar los años de planeación durante mis estudios... Ben... Suzie... como se los explico? No puedes hacerme esto. Excelsior debe volar... -  
-Reed, no tengo palabras. La orden llegó de arriba... - dijo Noah Baxter poniéndose de pie y caminando hasta un gabinete a su izquierda. Abrió el cajón superior y busco un archivo. -Sabes que no debo hacer esto, pero te conozco y sé que seguirás preguntando... así que... - dijo arrojando una carpeta en el escritorio. -... léelo por ti mismo...  
Reed Richards miro el archivo. La palabra CLASIFICADO brillaba con rojo fulgor en la carpeta. Abrió la misma y comenzó a leer. Tras unos segundos dijo -SHIELD? Que es SHIELD? Cuál es su autoridad?-  
-Es algo nuevo... una especie de ejército de las Naciones Unidas... - Noah levanto su mirada, buscando los ojos de Reed. Su mirada era la de un hombre cansado, abatido, y su tono lo confirmo -SHIELD esta a cargo de todo lo que se relacione con el espacio a partir de ahora... y han decidido que lo mejor será que Excelsior no vuele... al menos no por ahora... solo podemos cruzar los dedos... y rezar.-  
Reed miro la cara cansada de su jefe y mentor y soltó el archivo. Sin decir palabra se dio media vuelta y se retiro.

-No logras entenderme? No tengo tiempo para esto!- grito Black Fox mientras se balanceaba entre dos edificios, esquivando las patadas de su enemiga, la atlética joven Gadfly.  
-Excusas, excusas, solo te estas volviendo viejo... - sonrió Gadfly, sus manos alrededor de una bolsa de dinero que había robado de un camion de caudales. Gadfly saltaba de un lado al otro, irritando a Black Fox mientras intentaba golpearlo.  
-Si, soy viejo y decrepito... pero aun puedo patear el trasero de una ladrona de segunda como tu... - dijo aterrizando sobre un techo y quedándose inmóvil, su negra capa flotando detrás de el con el viento.  
-Segunda? SEGUNDA? - grito enfurecida la joven. Salto con todas sus fuerzas y del impacto tiro a Black Fox al suelo, cayendo encima de el. - Realmente piensas que soy de segunda?- dijo, acercando sus labios a los de el.  
-No... -sonrió de esa manera que solo la joven e inexperta villana solía inspirar. De un rápido movimiento tomo sus manos y rodó, y la coloco en el suelo y se afianzo encima de ella, mientras apretaba sus muñecas contra el suelo, inmovilizandola. -En realidad eres de cuarta... -dijo sonriendo aun, sin soltarla. De repente el comunicador que ocultaba en su cinturón cobro vida y la voz de Pixie sonó con fuerza.  
-Fox? Fox me escuchas? Tienes que venir al cuartel... tenemos que reunir al grupo... hay novedades... novedades sobre la invasión... -termino la transmisión, sin esperar respuesta. Por unos segundos Black Fox y Gadfly se mantuvieron en silencio, y Fox relajo su agarre.  
-invasión?- pregunto Gadfly, casi sin moverse debajo del héroe.  
-Te dije que no tenia tiempo para esto... - sonrió Black Fox soltando las manos de la joven.

Jacob Scott, Secretario de Estado de los Estados Unidos, ingreso en el Instituto Carmody, cuartel general de la Primera Línea de Defensa. Una gran sonrisa en su cara permaneció inmutable mientras sus poderes metamórficos le permitían tomar la forma de Effigy. Las canas y facciones de Jacob Scott desaparecieron, y la juvenil complexión de Effigy tomaron su lugar. En sus manos se encontraba una carpeta, una carpeta que contenía el resultado de meses de negociaciones con varias agencias gubernamentales, una carpeta con la cual pretendía sorprender a sus pares. Abrió de par en par la puerta de la sala de reuniones y el sorprendido fue él. allí, alrededor de la mesa, vio a Pixie y Oxbow, y Black Fox estaba allí también, y vio a Walkabout, el poderoso cuerpo robotico que le servia al Profesor William Carmody para desplazarse, y vio a un extraño hombre con barba candado, pero esa no fue la sorpresa. La sorpresa fue ver al Yankee Clipper, vivo y sonriente, abrazando a su hermano, el héroe conocido como Mr Justice.  
-Pat? Pat has... has vuelto?- pregunto, sonriendo sin querer  
Clipper se separo de su hermano y se acerco. Un gran abrazo lo recibio. Veinte años habían pasado para ambos desde la ultima vez que se habían visto. Veinte años, vividos en el pasado y veinte años vividos en el futuro.  
-Perdona que no te avise antes, durante mi verdadero regreso, viejo amigo... pero era esencial que pocos lo supieran. Solo Tim, 'Fox y Pixie lo supieron entonces...- dijo Clipper, casi susurrando.  
-De que hablas?- pregunto Effigy, confundido por las palabras de su amigo. -Patrick no viene del pasado, de ese fatídico momento en el que desapareció tras la batalla contra Chimera...- dijo Timothy Carney, Mr Justice. -Pat viene del futuro...  
Effigy continuo confundido, y Black Fox hablo. -Clipper llego del pasado hace unos meses, y se recluso en Anchorage, para luego seguir su viaje al futuro. Paso unos quince años allí, y ahora ha vuelto.-  
-Me duele la cabeza...- susurro Oxbow, y Pixie sonrió.  
-Estuviste quince años en el futuro?- preguntó Effigy -Porque tardaste tanto en volver?-  
Clipper evito la mirada -No hay tiempo para eso... Eff, vengo a hablar de la invasión... su plan... no resultara... morirán todos...-  
Effigy se sentó, dejando la carpeta encima de la mesa, y Clipper empezó a hablar, contando lo que había oído de la boca de Pixie, la única sobreviviente a la invasión skrull en el futuro. Los lideres de la Primera Línea se mantuvieron en silencio, escuchando la historia de su destrucción, escuchando con atención cada detalle de como fallo su plan. Pero Clipper mantuvo algo en silencio, no revelo a los presentes que en ese ultimo momento, segundos antes de la muerte, Effigy revelo a Pixie que era un Skrull en realidad, revelación que Pixie compartió con Clipper. No era justo contar ese secreto, no cuando Clipper sabia que Effigy era un héroe y estaba dispuesto a sacrificar su propia vida para defender la Tierra. Y cuando terminó de contar la historia comenzó a contar su plan, el plan para detener a los villanos mas temibles, al enemigo que estaba a punto de destruirlos a todos.

En uno de los jardines del complejo, Gadfly paseaba observando las flores, sintiendo su aroma, admirando su belleza, cuando una llama cayo de los cielos en su dirección. La esquivo con velocidad y volteo para ver a su atacante. Allí, en los cielos, vio a Firefall, una joven mujer cuyos cabellos eran de fuego y cuyos rasgos atlanteanos eran indiscutibles. Firefall volvió a disparar y vocifero -Osas atacar a la Primera Línea en su cuartel general?-  
-Wow!- dijo Gadfly, esquivando el último disparo por un pelo -Cálmate rubia! No vengo a atacar a nadie! Fox me trajo... - dijo moviendo sus manos intentando calmar a su atacante, mientras esta se acercaba -... vengo a ayudar con esto de la invasión...-  
Firefall detuvo su ataque y aterrizo al lado de la villana. -Hmph... supongo que si te dijeron sobre la invasión debe ser verdad...-  
-Por supuesto que lo es, crees que mentiría sobre algo así?- pregunto Gadfly, removiendo su capucha y mascara y mostrando sus jóvenes facciones, era aun mucho mas joven que Firefall.  
-No es imposible de pensar... después de todo...- dijo Firefall mirando a Gadlfy  
-...soy una villana...- finalizo Gadfly casi con desilución en su voz. - ...vamos adentro, a lo mejor si estamos juntas no me atacaran cada vez que llegue alguno de ustedes...-  
-Después de ti...- dijo Firefall mostrando el camino con su mano, incapaz de darle su espalda.  
-Por supuesto...- sonrió Gadfly e ingreso en el recinto.  
Allí encontraron un ecléctico grupo de héroes. Flatiron, el hombre cuya armadura le proporcionaba gran fuerza y un sinfín de armas y proyectiles de toda clase. Rebound, la mujer cuyas botas mágicas le otorgaban la habilidad de realizar saltos de toda clase e intensidad. Reflex, cuyo campo de fuerza kinético repelía cualquier ataque físico o enérgetico. Katyusha, antigua espía rusa, quien recibio sus poderes de vuelo y superfuerza gracias al programa espacial de ese país. Major Mercury, cuya velocidad era legendaria e inigualable. Positron, la joven que podía disparar rayos de energía fotónica de sus manos y que simulaba el vuelo con aparatos antigravitacionales. Yeti, el gigantesco inhumano con gran fuerza y ferocidad, quien había vuelto recientemente al grupo gracias a su amante, la joven mujer Skrull a su lado. Templar, poderoso guerrero irlandés, cuya armadura lo volvía invulnerable a los ataques mágicos y su espada encantada podía cortar cualquier cosa, pero jamás podía dañar a los inocentes, junto con Squire, su joven hijo y compañero. El grupo miro al unísono a la pareja, y varios miraron a Gadfly con la misma desconfianza que miraban a la joven Skrull, pero no compartieron palabras, ya que la puerta de la sala de reuniones se abrió tras horas de estar cerradas y Walkabout emergió.  
-Estamos listos... Todo esta por comenzar...- dijo Walkabout, camino entre los presentes, entregando papeles y asignando equipos. -Hay gente... gente con poderes como los nuestros, gente que no sabe nada sobre la invasión, gente de la que no sabíamos nada hasta ahora... debemos contactarlos, nuestros números crecerán y también lo harán las posibilidades de victoria. Vayan, recluten a estos posibles aliados... el reloj esta corriendo, el tiempo es corto- dijo simplemente. Aquellos que habían recibido papeles los miraron con detenimiento y pronto se separaron, sin cuestionar las ordenes, sin esperar mas explicaciones.  
-así son las cosas por aquí? Ellos ladran y ustedes salen corriendo siguiendo sus ordenes sin dudar?- pregunto Gadfly mientras corría al lado de Firefall.  
-Hay veces en las cuales es mejor cerrar la boca y actuar... y este es uno de esos momentos...- dijo Firefall, viendo como sus compañeros se dispersaban en todas las direcciones. -Ahora ven... volaremos...- dijo tomando a la joven por debajo de sus hombros mientras se colocaba la mascara nuevamente.  
-Y adonde es que vamos?- pregunto Gadfly  
-A Atlantis... a mi hogar...- agrego, volando con velocidad hacia el este.  
-Atlantis?- pregunto Gadfly con un poco de miedo en su voz -Eso no es... abajo del océano?-  
Firefall sonrió -así es... prepárate para zambullirte...- y siguió volando, incrementando su velocidad mientras lo hacia.

-Esta comenzando...- dijo la ominosa figura del vigilante, observando el Instituto Carmody sin ser visto, flotando en el oscuro cielo nocturno y desapareciendo mientras los héroes comenzaban a buscar a los aliados que les proporcionarían la victoria sobre los temibles Skrull, los temibles aliens que se acercaban cada vez mas a su planeta...

**Capitulo 3: Reclutamiento**

Yankee Clipper miro el gigantesco mapa del mundo desplegado frente a el. Una semana. Tenían una semana para encontrar la mayor cantidad de aliados y preparar todo. Según sus datos y los reportes que la muchacha Skrull había aportado, los alienígenas planeaban aterrizar en Las Vegas, tomar la ciudad y expandirse lentamente. Clipper sabia que a los aliens poco les importaba la ciudad de Las Vegas, lo que querían era la cercana base militar conocida como Area 52, y acceso a los mayores secretos norteamericanos. Los Skrull eran reconocidos por sus juegos de espionaje, y sus poderes metamórficos los convertía en perfectos espías. La idea de que uno de sus mas antiguos y cercanos amigos era un Skrull era perturbadora. Como podían los demás skrull ser tan diferentes de Effigy? Pensó mas de una vez desde que supo la verdad. Después estaba la joven princesa Skrull que desde un primer momento aviso a la Primera Línea sobre la inminente invasión. Cual era su papel? Se podía confiar en ella realmente? O había sido enviada para crear confusión y caos? O para unir a todos los héroes y terminarlos a todos de un solo golpe? Patrick Carney no tenia respuestas a esas preguntas. Poco importaban. Miro el mapa en la mesa, vio las diferentes señales de sus compañeros, compañeros que apenas conocía y por primera vez dudo si había tomado la decisión correcta.

-Lista?- pregunto Firefall, hacia ya mas de dos horas que volaban sobre el mar abierto, hacia el corazón del Océano Atlántico.  
-jamás... pero no hay otra opción, no?- pregunto Gadfly en sus brazos. -Segura que funcionara?-  
-No te preocupes, el proceso al que fuiste sometida te permitirá respirar en cualquier ambiente... una vez lo usaron en mi para ir al espacio... estuvo bueno...- dijo Firefall, y sin dudarlo se arrojo hacia el agua.  
El agua fría lleno sus poros, sus sentidos, pero el sentimiento duro poco, el calor que Firefall irradiaba era suficiente para combatir las heladas aguas del Océano. Y entonces Gadfly elevo su vista y vio que los cabellos de Firefall seguían brillando, seguían resplandeciendo como en la superficie.  
-Si... mi fuego no se extingue en el agua...- sonrió Firefall viendo la imagen de sorpresa de su pasajera. -y si... también podemos hablar...- agrego  
Nadaron en silencio, propulsados por los poderes de Firefall y pronto encontraron lo que buscaban en el fondo del océano, la imponente ciudad de Atlantis. La visión sorprendio a la joven Gadfly en mas de una forma. había estudiado todo sobre la Atlantida y su desaparición, pero ver ahora, a la ciudad allí abajo, tan llena de vida, llena de azules seres con forma humanoide... la sorpresa era grande. Firefall nado entre las calles, la gente reconociendo su siempre brillante fuego. Sonreían a Firefall, pero cuando Gadfly buscaba sus ojos solo encontraba desprecio en ellos. Y en pocos minutos llego al palacio imperial. Los guardias abrieron paso a una de las mas grandes heroinas de la ciudad bajo el mar, y Firefall descendió frente a las puertas.  
-Caminaremos a partir de ahora...- dijo con tono solemne. Gadfly no respondió, solo se limito a seguirla. Tras una corta caminata por un amplio pasillo llegaron a la sala del trono. Allí vieron al Principe Byrrah, sentado en el trono Imperial. Junto a el, el Warlord Krang discutia con vehemencia.  
-Es una locura! Locura! Debemo-- pero Krang se detuvo al sentir la corriente calida que marcaba la presencia de Firefall.  
Byrrah sonrió -Marla! Bienvenida de nuevo, que te trae de vuelta a Atlantis?- pregunto.  
-Guerra mi señor...- dijo solemnemente, haciendo una reverencia y señalando a Gadfly que la imite.  
Entonces Byrrah miro a Gadfly como si no la hubiese visto antes y dijo -Gente de la Superficie? Traes uno de los arriba aquí? a Atlantis?- su tono era calmo, pero escondía una impaciencia y un odio.  
-Mi señor, - siguió Firefall, evitando la pregunta. -El mundo esta en grave peligro, peligro de muerte...-  
-Que nos importa a nosotros lo que le ocurra a la Superficie?- dijo Krang súbitamente. -Bienvenido sea ese peligro si destruye a todos los humanos!-  
-Hey!- dijo Gadfly, pero Firefall la detuvo.  
-El peligro es grave, y amenaza a Atlantis también. Una flota de naves alienígenas se acerca, planean dominar toda la vida y tenernos como esclavos.- dijo Firefall mirando a Krang desafiante -Si! Toda la vida! Incluidos ustedes...-- dijo Gadfly, no dejando ser detenida.  
-alienígenas dices? Los humanos son alienigenas para nosotros... no somos lo mismo, no entiendo que vienes a buscar aquí.- dijo Byrrah  
-Busco los ejércitos de Atlantis. Busco ayuda para detener tal ataque.- imploro Firefall  
-Te agradezco tu aviso, pero Atlantis no moverá una sola espada para proteger a un humano. Estamos avisados y estaremos listos si los alienígenas buscan conquistarnos. Warlord Krang, prepare los ejércitos, fortifiquen la ciudad.-dijo el príncipe con tono final.  
-Que? Vinimos hasta aquí por nada? No pueden hacer esto. Si la Superficie cae también caéran ustedes.- dijo Gadfly, mientras Firefall la tomaba por el brazo.  
-Vamos... es en vano...- dijo Firefall, tirando del brazo.  
-Ve con los tuyos humana... y no vuelvas a nuestra ciudad...-dijo Byrrah mirando con desprecio a Gadfly.  
Firefall tapo la boca de la joven, mientras la guiaba. Despacio se fueron alejando del palacio, volviendo por donde habían venido, sin darse cuenta que una figura envuelta en una capa las seguía de cerca.

En un mundo alejado de la Tierra, pero al mismo tiempo dentro de la misma, en la fantástica dimensión de Asgard, había una tierra, una tierra habitada por gigantes, trolls y demás criaturas malignas. En la región de Jotunheim pocos se animaban a ingresar, sólo los mas valientes. El martillo se abrió paso a través del pesado aire frio e impacto de lleno con el siniestro ser de piedra. El troll balbuceo y cayo, y el martillo encanto regreso a la mano de su dueño, quien no dudo en blandirlo una vez mas, golpeando al troll mas cercano. Thor, Dios del Trueno y Principe de Asgard se encontraba luchando con una docena de temibles trolls de piedra. A su lado luchaba el valiente Hercules, cuya fuerza era solo superada por su ego.  
-Ja! Buen tiro amigo, pero dudo que puedas vencer mas trolls que yo...- dijo Hercules, destruyendo la cabeza de un troll con un solo puñetazo. -... Mi fuerza es superior...-  
-La fuerza de Thor es mas que suficiente rival para la vuestra, tal vez quieras comprobarlo mas tarde, cuando el enemigo haya sido vencido...- sonrió Thor, golpeando sin cesar a los trolls que los rodeaban  
-Hecho! Una prueba de fuerzas! Para comprobar si los Asgardianos se asemejan siquiera a nosotros los Olimpicos!-dijo Hercules con orgullo.  
No muy lejos de allí sobre una colina, un flash de luz marco la llegada del Dr Strange y Black Fox. El dú encontró lo que buscaban de inmediato. Debajo, en el valle, vieron como una camada de trolls de piedra luchaban contra los dos gigantescos hombres de leyenda.  
-Su poder... es inigualable... siento poderosa magia griega y nordica en el aire... aunque quiera creer lo contrario... esos son Thor y Hercules... y son los mismos dioses de la leyenda...- dijo Strange.  
-Conocimos al rubio una vez... no fue muy amigable entonces...- dijo Fox, estudiando la forma de actuar de los Dioses.  
-Vayamos entonces... ayudémoslos entonces...- dijo Strange levitando levemente  
-No- dijo Black Fox, deteniendo a su aliado. -Deja que terminen. No necesitan nuestra ayuda, ni la aceptaran.-  
Miraron en silencio, observando como los poderoso puños de Hercules y el martillo de Thor detenían todos los ataques de los trolls, y como los trolls se convertían en cenizas bajo sus embates. La pelea no duro mucho, pero al terminar, la vista de Thor distinguió al dúo en la montaña. No tardó en dirigirse allí, volando gracias a su poderoso martillo.  
-Mortales!- dijo sorprendido -Mortales en Jotunheim!-aterrizo frente a ellos, mientras Hercules corría en su dirección desde el campo de batalla.  
-Saludos Thor, Príncipe de Asgard...- dijo Strange haciendo una reverencia.  
Thor no hablo, miro por unos segundos a la pareja, pensando, escudriñando su mente, y al final hablo. -Vos! Os conozco... sois uno de los héroes de Midgard... fue una batalla corta, pero la recuerdo... la ultima vez que pise vuestro mundo...-  
-Si, bueno de eso venimos a hablar. La Tierra está a punto de ser invadida, necesitamos toda la ayuda posible.- dijo Black Fox sin ceremonias.  
-Y venís en mi búsqueda? Me parece que os equivocais. Thor no se inmiscuye en las efímeras vidas de los mortales...- dijo con seriedad.  
-Hay alguna razón en particular?- pregunto Strange  
Thor miro en silencio a Strange y luego hablo. -Si. Midgard se ha olvidado de mi, de los Asgardianos. Lo justo es que nosotros nos olvidemos de Midgard también.-  
-O sea que la única razón es un tonto capricho infantil...-dijo Black Fox  
-Cuidado con como te diriges a mi mortal! Soy Thor! Dios del Trueno!- grito y las nubes ennegrecieron el cielo y un fuerte trueno resonó en la distancia.  
-Jo! Mortales!- dijo Hercules con sorpresa al llegar a la cima - están un poco lejos de casa, no?- dijo sonriente.  
-Vamos amigo Hercules... estos mortales no tienen respeto por las deidades.- dijo Thor  
-Espera... a que vienen a Jotunheim?- preguntó Hercules con sincera curiosidad.  
-A buscar ayuda, una invasión extraterrestre amenaza nuestro hogar.- dijo Strange, intentando no suplicar.  
-Jo! Suena como una buena batalla! Me parece que seria la oportunidad perfecta para que saldemos nuestra prueba de fuerzas, no lo crees así Thor?- pregunto Hercules a su amigo.  
-Tal vez...- la cara de Thor cambio por un segundo, como considerando la opción, pero enseguida la descarto. -Odin y Zeus han prohibido las visitas a Midgard sin su permiso... estaríamos rompiendo el convenio de los panteones.-  
-Ja! Otra razón para ir! Hace tiempo que no desafiamos la voluntad de nuestros padres...- dijo Hercules. -Cuenten conmigo mortales! Hercules luchara junto a los humanos una vez mas. Thor se mantuvo en silencio, y Strange levanto sus manos, listo para crear el hechizo que los llevaría de vuelta a su mundo, cuando Thor levanto su martillo y comenzó a girarlo por sobre su cabeza.  
-Detén tu hechizo, hechicero. Mjolnir nos llevara a Midgard con mayor celeridad y te permitirá guardar tus fuerzas para la batalla.- dijo el Dios del Trueno.  
-Sabia que no te perderías semejante oportunidad de molestar a tu padre...- dijo Hercules sonriente, y el cuarteto desapareció bajo el portal que Mjolnir, el martillo encantado de Thor, abrió en la tela del tiempo y del espacio.

Cuando los Dioses Griegos decidieron dejar la Tierra, trasladaron su hogar sobre el Monte Olimpo a una dimensión adyacente, muy parecida a la dimensión donde Asgard existía, una dimensión en la cual los dioses continuaron con sus vidas, alejados de los mortales. Y entonces una raza de humanos inmortales tomo el Monte Olimpo como propio, y allí construyó su hogar, la ciudad de Olimpia. La raza de Eternos exisitía hace siglos, y su poder era grande, pero pocos eran los que estaban interesados en los humanos o en sus actividades. Dos de ellos eran la joven Pixie y Makkari, quien utilizaba la identidad de Major Mercury, ocultando su verdadera identidad de los demás héroes de la Primera Línea. Ambos regresaban a su hogar tras una larga ausencia.  
-Esto es en vano...- dijo Makkari  
-No desesperemos... tal vez no digan que no...- dijo Pixie.  
Descendieron del avión particular que habían utilizado. -Solo... déjame hablar a mi...- agrego mientras comenzaba a levitar, descendiendo de la nave.  
-Como quieras... pero recuerda cuando volvamos con las manos vacías que te lo dije.- dijo Makkari, y comenzó a utilizar su supervelocidad para correr hacia la ciudad.  
Pixie tomo fuerzas y se dirigió detrás. El viaje no fue largo, sin embargo fue suficiente para que la nostalgia se encargara de traer viejos recuerdos a flor de piel. Pixie observo las increíbles torres, la maravillosa arquitectura, los magníficos palacios, y sonrió. Estaba en casa. Los Eternos eran una gran familia y no sentían necesidad de gobiernos o gobernantes, pero lo mas cercano a uno era Ikaris, el mas poderoso de su raza. Pixie y Makkari pronto llegaron a su residencia, el palacio mas grande y majestuoso de todo Olimpia. Su sorpresa fue grande al ver a una de sus mas entrañables amigas allí.  
-Sersi!- grito Pixie, acercándose. -Que extraño verte por Olimpia -Pixie, joven hada, lo extraño es verte a ti por estos lados...- dijo Sersi. Tras un corto pero significativo abrazo, se separaron tras oir la voz poderosa de Ikaris, a quien Makkari había traío desde sus habitaciones.  
-Pixie, Makkari dice que tienes noticias para mi... y un pedido, aunque se rehúso a discutir su naturaleza- dijo solemnemente, como un rey que se dirige a su sirviente.  
-Así es Ikaris, la situación es grave, una flota de alienígenas se dispone a atacar la Tierra! Debemos usar el poder de todos los Eternos para ayudar a los humanos.- imploro Pixie  
Hubo silencio por unos instantes y luego Ikaris hablo. -La guerra con los Deviants de Lemuria, nuestros malditos primos, nos tiene mas que ocupados, no podemos distraer nuestras fuerzas para ayudar a los humanos. Lo lamento joven Pixie, pero has venido en vano.- dijo y comenzó a retirarse, sin dar oportunidad de convencerlo, tal vez porque no habría sido tan díficil.  
Pixie y Makkari quedaron en silencio, pero Sersi hablo con su usual tono jovial y una gran sonrisa en sus labios. -No se preocupen, ya conocen al viejo Ike... No tendrán su ayuda, pero me tienen a mi y conozco a alguien mas que seguro nos ayuda...- comenzó a levitar -Síganme, cuanto antes marchemos, antes llegaremos... y esta es una fiesta que no me pienso perder.-  
Y Pixie sonrió y miro a Makkari -Tenias razón... pero yo también, al final no nos iremos con las manos vacías... - y voló detrás de Sersi, mientras Makkari fruncía el ceño y las seguía en su inimitable estilo.

El olor a sahumerio llenaba la habitación. La lánguida calma de la oscuridad casi absoluta creaba un ambiente tétrico y casi hipnotizante. Allí, en medio de la habitación, se encontraba una mujer como ninguna otra. La mujer, de quien poco se conocía, estaba sentada en medio de un circulo, y, obviamente, en profunda meditación. Inmutable permaneció cuando la débil cortina que separaba el cuarto del resto de la casa se movió y una persona paso a trabes de ella. El hombre conocido como Mr Justice intento no hacer ruido y permaneció mirando a la mujer que siempre había deseado y nunca había Poseidón y esta hablo.  
-El futuro nos llama, el pasado se ha ido. Sin embargo veo dos grandes divergencias, y hay una que cada vez gana mas fuerza. La batalla esta pronta.- Abrió los ojos y se puso de pie, volteando para ver a Mr Justice y se acerco, tomando su mano. Timothy Carney no hablo, pero su corazón comenzó a latir con mas fuerza. La mujer acercó sus labios y beso a Tim con pasión. Tras un beso que pareció durar horas, Nightingale hablo -Lamento no haber correspondido tus sentimientos, Tim. Mi intención jamás fue la de lastimarte.-  
Tim se quedó casi sin palabras tras el beso, pero junto fuerzas y hablo -Esta... bien... problema... no... 'gale, todo bien... -  
Nightingale sonrió -Vamos entonces, nos necesitan... - y Mr Justice volteo, liderando el camino y Nightingale dejo caer una lagrima sobre su mejilla, evitando que Tim lo viera.

-Es la suprema decisión de Black Bolt, líder de los Inhumanos, el de intervenir para proteger a nuestro planeta... - la voz de Medusa, Esposa de Black Bolt, Rey de Attilan, hogar de los Inhumanos, sonó con fuerza ante la entera raza de magníficos seres. -... por primera vez desde nuestra existencia nos mostraremos ante los humanos, ante nuestros primos, y la ironía no es poca, ya que el enemigo que nos une es el mismo enemigo que nuestros antepasados, los Kree, mas detestan. Algunos podrían argumentar que los alienígenas Kree nos crearon con el solo propósito de oponernos a los Skrulls, sus más acérrimos enemigos. Si esto es verdad o no, Black Bolt no lo sabe, pero no nos mantendremos en el Refugio mientras la Tierra esta en peligro. La Familia Real participara del primer ataque, y los demás deben prepararse, pues si el poder de la Familia Real es detenido las fuerzas de todo Attilan serán necesitadas...-  
Y Medusa siguió hablando, mientras Yeti, el único Inhumano que vivía entre humanos miraba en silencio, abrazando a Skrull Girl, su novia.

-Muevanse Muevanse Muevanse!- grito la áspera voz del Coronel Nicholas Fury, su boca moviendose a gran velocidad, pero reteniendo el habano que fumaba. Era casi increible como podía gritar, luchar, correr y hacer cosas casi inimaginables mientras fumaba sus gruesos habanos.  
Los helicopteros llenaban los cielos y los soldados habían tomado la ciudad, removiendo a las gentes de sus casas sin ninguna explicacion. El emblema de SHIELD brillaba en las ropas de Fury, y se mantuvo en silencio, observando la operacion mientras Walkabout se acerco.  
-Es esto necesario Fury? No podrían ser un poco mas ... cuidadosos con los civiles?- pregunto el robot  
-Tu haz tu trabajo defendiendo la Tierra que yo hare el mio.- respondió simplemente. Se acerco al borde del techo en el que se encontraba y grito -Dugan! Darkholme! Saquen a esa gente de aquí! Evacuen la maldita ciudad! Muevanse!-  
Walkabout cerro su puño, pero una voz en su mente lo calmo, - Dejalo Walkabout, es la forma que tiene de actuar... y, aunque parezca lo contrario, es efectiva.-  
-Pero Profesor... esto es... no se, inmoral...- respondió el robot.  
El Profesor William Carmody sonrió. Años atras había sufrido un terrible ataque, ataque que casi termino con su vida. Gracias a sus conocimientos fue capaz de sobrevivir, aunque su existencia fue menos que deseable. Había perdido su cuerpo, pero había conseguido seguir viviendo. Tras varios años e intentos fallidos, Carmody había creado un simil de cuerpo, un homunculo apenas mayor que un infante recien nacido. Semejante cuerpo necesitaba constantes cuidados, y creo a Walkabout para tal fin. Ubicado dentro de las entrañas del robot, el Profesor Carmody sonrió, orgulloso de su creacion y de la perfecta replica de emociones humanas que poseia. Sin embargo el tiempo para sentir orgullo y recordar paso cuando Fury siguió su continua gritadera.  
-Sitwell te veo desde aca! Deja de coquetear con esa chica y evacuala!- vocifero.

Jacob Scott frunció el ceño. No le gustaba lo que tenia que hacer. A pesar que había pasado meses negociando para este momento no estaba nada de acuerdo con lo que estaba a punto de ocurrir. De pie y con los brazos detrás de el, miro por la ventana una vez mas, esperando que llegasen. La pequeña habitacion parecia hacerse mas pequeña con cada segundo de espera, hasta que al final la puerta se abrio. Esposados, y custiodados por varios guardias, los tres villanos ingresaron. Eran tres de los mas terribles y viciosos villanos que la Primera Línea había enfrentado, sin embargo ahora necesitaban su ayuda. Jacob Scott no volteo, hablo con celeridad.  
-Ustedes tres han aceptado el trato. Sus sentencias se reduciran considerablemente al aceptar luchar al lado de la Primera Línea contra los invasores extraterrestres.- volteo levemente. -Sin embargo, si utilizan esta oportunidad para escapar, el gobierno los cazara y encerrara como animales por el resto de sus pateticas existencias.-  
Los reclusos no hablaron, y Jacob Scott los vio por primera vez con esos ojos, pues estaba acostumbrado a luchar con ellos como el multiforme Effigy. Frente a el estaban, Mako, la feroz joven atlanteana, Riot Act, la joven cuyos poderes mentales requerian un disruptor especial para que no los utilize, y Nocturne, el villano mas temible. Nocturne no solo era un vampiro que podía soportar la luz solar, sino que era el villano mas antiguo de la Primera Línea, y quien mas dolores de cabeza les había causado. Nadie sabia nada de Nocturne o de su indetenible odio por Black Fox. Y en esa falta de conocimiento, Nocturne se regocijaba. Fue el, quien dio el primer paso, quien avanzo lentamente hacia Scott, sus manos aun bajo las esposas, y hablo. -Si esta todo claro... que demonios hacemos esperando aquí... llevanos con tus héroes... vayamos a proteger nuestra querida Tierra...-  
Jacob Scott sintió una gran repulsion al escuchar la tetrica y putrefacta voz de Nocturne proclamando que queria proteger la Tierra. Era una frase vil y traicionera en sus labios. Pero sabia que el poder de Nocturne y de las otras prisioneras era necesitado. Señalo a los guardias, y uno a uno fueron retirando a los villanos. Pero en un ultimo instante, Nocturne se solto y se acerco a Scott, susurrando en su oreja -Nos vemos en el campo de batalla... Effigy...- Un guardia golpeo a Nocturne en la nuca y lo removieron  
-Esta bien señor?- pregunto otro guardia a Scott, mientras inmovilizaban a Nocturne  
-Si...- dijo Scott un poco conmocionado.. -...Llevenlo... no... no paso nada...- y miro a Nocturne, quien sonrió de forma extraña mientras lo retiraban de la habitacion. Y alli quedo solo Jacob Scott, preguntadose si Nocturne sabia mas sobre el que solamente su identidad de héroe.

Los minutos se convirtieron en horas, y las horas en dias, y pasaron con tal velocidad que no fue posible darse cuenta. Y pronto la Primera Línea de Defensa, junto con sus magnificos aliados se encontraban reunidos en la vacia ciudad de Las Vegas, dispersos y listos para la batalla. Y sus corazones latian con fuerza y se encontraron listos para la batalla. Y entonces levantaron la vista y divisaron una docena de naves Skrull, verdaderos platillos voladores gigantescos. Y las naves se acercaron cada vez mas, comenzando a descender sobre la ciudad...

**Capitulo 4: Skrulls**

La voz del Comandante Supremo Kurmok resono no solo por su nave, sino por la entera flota. Era solo una pequeña parte de la Gran Flota Imperial Skrull, pero era mas que suficiente para infligir terror en su enemigos. Mientras la voz del Comandante repasaba el plan maestro con los capitanes, un joven Skrull se encontraba agazapado en un ducto de ventilacion, transmitiendo la conversacion ilegalmente, rezando a sus deidades que no lo encontrasen, pues el castigo por traicion era peor que la muerte misma.  
-El plan es sencillo mis hermanos...- dijo el Comandante, su verde piel brillando bajo la lampara de su majestuoso puente de mando, frente a el, la gigantesca pantalla mostraba los capitanes de las otras once naves, su flotilla. -... la Ciudad a tomar se llama Las Vegas. Segun nuestros espias, solo a traves de esa ciudad se puede acceder a la designada Area 52. Un tunel conecta la base militar al edificio central del ayuntamiento. Mi nave, así también como la del Capitán Jukol y el Capitán Trenmol se ocuparan de tomar el edificio y sus adyacentes. Los demás los quiero desplegados por toda la ciudad. Habra resistencia, supuestamente una patetica banda de héroes sigue activa, a pesar de nuestros mejores intentos por desbandarlos. No debemos preocuparnos, nuestra mera superioridad numerica sera suficiente para sobrepasar los pobres poderes que posean.- dijo Kurmok con una gran sonrisa en sus arrugados labios.  
-Los civiles mi señor... como trataremos con los civiles?-pregunto el Capitán Jukol, impasible desde el puente de mando de su nave.  
-De la unica manera posible mi buen amigo... matenlos a todos. Quiero la ciudad limpia y en nuestro poder antes que los humanos puedan movilizar sus fuerzas. Una vez que tengamos los secretos de Area 52, el Emperador Dorrek VII vera la importancia de nuestro plan y nos enviara suficientes refuerzos para aniquilar la raza humana hasta el ultimo niño.- tras las ominosas palabras de Kurmok hubo silencio, hasta que, uno a uno, los Capitanes comenzaron a aplaudir, y Kurmok sonrió complacido.  
-Mi señor...- dijo un Skrull de poca estatura -...estamos listos para salir del hiperspacio, hemos llegado a la Tierra.-  
-Excelente... buena suerte hombres, y que la gracia del Emperador este con ustedes.- dijo, cortando las transmisiones. Al instante, las doce naves salieron del hiperespacio, materializandose a escasos kilometros de la Tierra, escondiendo sus figuras detrás de la luna. -Activen el aparato desvanecedor. Tras unos segundos de impasible quietud, las naves comenzaron a desaparecer, ocultas por un ingenioso sistema que reflejaba la luz, invisibles al ojo descubierto, y comenzaron su descenso a la Tierra.

-Vamos de vuelta contigo Megan...- dijo el conductor desde el estudio central, la imagen cambio de inmediato y una bella mujer rubia de grandes dotes... periodisticas... aparecio en pantalla, sosteniendo un microfono y gritando, tratando de mantener la cordura. detrás de ellos, centenares de personas luchaban entre si, empujando a los oficiales de policia que intentaban crear calma. -Aun no hay novedades de porque el Gobierno de los -hizo una pausa mientras detrás se caia una gran maceta- ... Estados Unidos ha restringido el acceso a su espacio aéreo, o por cuanto tiempo durara esta medida... las imagenes que ven aquí se corresponden con la de todos los aeropuertos nacionales, la gente esta enfurecida tanto por el sorpresivo cese de actividades como la falta de respuestas...- La imagen del conductor aparecio al lado de la de la reportera y este hablo.  
-Megan, recien llego un cable del gobierno, diciendo que la restriccion se debe a que la fuerza aérea esta probando nuevos scaneres y un prototipo de nave de guerra ultrasecreto... esto es lo mismo que tenian ustedes, no es así?- pregunto con celeridad  
-así es... es el mismo comunicado que nos dieron las autoridades del ... dios mio... aeropuerto... Debemos cortar la transmision... aca... no se puede zzxtzzzzz5t- y la imagen de la reportera se esfumo, reemplazada por estatica y pronto por el conductor, quien pronto intento calmar la situación. -Bueno como han podido ver, el aeropuerto JFK de New York es un pandemonio, creo que las escenas de los enfrentamientos hablan por si solas, y el solo pensar que ocurre por todo el pais es deplorable. Trish, volvemos con vos...- dijo, una reportera morena, mas joven, pero igual de bella, aparecio en pantalla. detrás de ella, dos gigantescas puertas comenzaban a cerrarse y se podian ver varios helicopteros pintados de azul en el cielo tras las puertas.  
-La situación sigue igual aquí en Area 51, donde se han trasladado a la totalidad de la poblacion de la ciudad de Las Vegas y sus alrededores. Las explicaciones al porque de la evacuacion fueron las mismas, pruebas de un poderoso y ultrasecreto avion de la fuerza aérea. Sin embargo quiero que vean la nota que hice hace unos minutos...- La imagen cambio una vez mas, la camara y la reportera corrian para acercarse a un hombre, de aspecto severo, que caminaba sin prestarles atencion. -Coronel Fury! Coronel! Porque la evacuacion? que esta ocurriendo? La nacion tiene derecho a saber...- dijo la joven reportera, estirando el microfono a Fury. Nicholas Fury se detuvo, miro el microfono, miro a la joven, miro la camara. Tomo el microfono y lo acerco a su boca. -Quieren una explicacion? Simple, mis hombres están ahi afuera, probando algo que los puede matar solo para que ustedes duerman tranquilos en sus camitas. Así que dejense de beeeeep con sus beeeep de beeeeeeep y hagan lo que beeeep les digo. beep beep beeeeeep. Algo mas?- dijo mirando a la joven.  
Trish Tilby se quedo sin palabras, tomo su microfono y la transmision volvió al conductor. -Una... respuesta... - no sabia exactamente como continuar. Por suerte, el sello presidencial aparecio en la pantalla, y, segundos después, la imagen del Presidente de los Estados Unidos aparecio en todos los canales.  
-Mis compatriotas... les hablo ahora para calmar sus ansiedades. Los rumores que han escuchado son todos falsos. América no esta bajo ataque. Simplemente necesitamos la totalidad de nuestro espacio aéreo para realizar pruebas de mantenimiento de nuestra gran flota de aviones. Si salen a las calles podrán ver algunos de ellos sobre las ciudades mas importantes. Es una prueba inevitable, que demostrara nuestra capacidad de proteger lo nuestro. Les pido perdon a la gente en los aeropuertos, entiendo que su paciencia sea corta, pero les aseguro que para mañana las cosas volveran a la normalidad. Les pido también que no sucumban al pánico, no hay ninguna razon para hace-- pero la voz del presidente se detuvo al apagarse el televisor.  
Reed Richards bajo el control remoto, y miro por unos segundos la pantalla en blanco en silencio. Silencio que fue terminado por su novia, Susan Storm, quien coloco una mano sobre su pecho.  
-Reed?- su nombre llego como un vaso de agua fria, y Reed Richards hablo.  
-Esta sucediendo... la semana pasada... justo antes de que dijeran que no a nuestro proyecto... escuche rumores, rumores de una invasión extraterreste.-  
-Ponte serio Reed! Aliens? Invadiendo la Tierra?- comenzó a reir Johnny Storm, hermano menor de Susan.  
-Callate niñaco, si Reed habla es porque sabe algo, jamás lo oí decir cosas incoherentes en todos los años que lo conozco... mientras que tu dices una tras otra...- acoto Ben Grimm  
-Ja! Mira quien habla... justo ayer mencionabas que eras capaz de romper el record de comer huevos de-- pero la voz de Susan Storm los silencio a ambos  
-Basta, Reed, cariño, continua...- dijo con calma.  
-Si... gracias Sue, como decia... oí varios reportes sobre el tema... es mas... ahora tiene sentido... no aprobaron el despegue del Excelsior por esa razon... El despegue tenia que ser hoy... todo tiene sentido...- dijo, su mirada casi ausente cuando hablaba y conectaba cosas en su cerebro.  
-Bueno, al menos sabemos porque nos quedamos sin trabajo...-dijo Johnny  
-No lo entiendes? El Excelsior es la unica nave terrestre capaz de llegar al espacio con armas defensivas! Tal vez pueda ser la unica forma de defender nuestra Tierra!- dijo Reed, alzando su tono de voz.  
-De que hablas? Pense que solo hariamos una visita a Marte con el Excelsior...- dijo Ben, poniéndose de pie lentamente.  
-Si, pero junto con la ayuda de un amigo diseñe armas, por si nos encontrabamos con alguna sorpresa... hace años que vengo estudiando reportes de alienígenas en la Tierra... recuerdas ese loco que decia que se venia una invasión? Ese loco que termino siendo un alienigena?-  
-Si... ahora lo recuerdo... te lo mande como una broma... pero hace años de esto, fue en nuestro ultimo año en la Universidad... como te acuerdas aun?- pregunto Ben rascandose la cabeza.  
-Buena memoria...- sonrió Reed.  
-Entonces Reed... que dices? Que debemos hacer despegar el Excelsior y proteger nuestro planeta?- pregunto Sue  
-No... Ben y yo iremos... si quieres venir compañero.- dijo Reed  
-Por supuesto! Nada me detendria!- sonrio Ben acercándose  
-Oigan oigan... el Excelsior necesita una tripulacion de cuatro, hasta para despegar... de esta no se libran, yo voy también.- dijo Johnny acercándose al grupo, levantandose al fin de su sillon  
-Eres muy joven para esto chamaco...- dijo Ben -...dejaselo a tus mayores.-  
-No Benjamin Grimm... iremos los cuatro.- dijo Susan Storm -...es la unica manera, no hay tiempo para buscar mas gente y nada me separara de Reed. Si vas a arriesgar tu vida yo también lo hare, no soportaria perderte...- agrego mirando a Reed.  
Reed abrio la boca para discutir, pero no pudo. En su lugar, acerco a Sue a sus labios y se fundieron en un beso, beso que no duro tras las palabras de Ben.  
-Bueno, nos vamos a quedar viendolos a ustedes besuqueando o que?- dijo, estirando su mano.  
-Si eso... vamos... dejen eso para la vuelta...- agrego Johnny colocando su mano sobre la de Ben.  
Sue y Reed se separaron, sonrientes. Sue coloco su mano sobre la de su hermano primero -Todos juntos...-  
Reed coloco su mano al fin -No podria pedir amigos mas fieles... vamos... tenemos que robar nuestra propia nave...-y el cuarteto salio corriendo de la habitacion, dispuestos a robar su nave y salir a orbita, a proteger su planeta de la amenaza alienigena.

Los héroes se habían dispersado por la gran ciudad, en pequeños grupos, listos para la accion. Segun las ordenes del Yankee Clipper, se mantenian ocultos, en callejones, en los techos, dejando la ciudad espectralmente vacia. La espera los estaba matando. Sus corazones latian con impaciencia, y cada segundo se volvia mas insoportable que el anterior.  
-Esto es una tortura!- vocifero la fuerte voz de Hercules.  
-No grites...- aconsejo Thor  
-Pero mi buen amigo... es odioso esperar... que vengan los malditos alienígenas de una vez! Quiero patear sus traseros y demostrarte que mi fuerza es superior.- dijo mirando desde el techo donde se encontraban al edificio del ayuntamiento frente a ellos.  
Thor sonrió -Ya vendran... ya vendran...- dijo, mirando los cielos, esperando.  
Sin que la pareja de dioses se diera cuenta, una figura cubierta en una amplia capa verde floto detrás de ellos, adentrándose en la ciudad. Había seguido a Firefall desde Atlantis y había observado y oido lo suficiente. Sabia lo que tenia que hacer. Busco un callejon y se oculto, manteniendose siempre bajo el resguardo de su capa.

-Donde esta?- dijo con calma la profunda voz de Black Fox. Ubicado alli, en la oscuridad del callejon adyacente al edificio del ayuntamiento, esas palabras jamás sonaron tan amenazantes.  
Effigy y Yankee Clipper voltearon al unisono, haciendo un gran esfuerzo por no sobresaltarse. -Fox? De que hablas? Tienes que estar en posicion para la mision!-  
-Nocturne. Se que esta aquí. Diganme donde esta...- dijo, impasible, con sus puños cerrados, acercándose.  
-Mira Fox, no es esta hora para vendettas personales. Necesitamos sus habi-- pero antes de que Effigy pudiera terminar se encontró contra la pared, las manos de Black Fox aferradas al cuello de su traje y la cara de uno de mis mejores amigos muy cerca de la suya, con una clara expresión de disgusto y enojo.  
-Tu y yo hablaremos después de esto...-- dijo. Solto a Effigy antes de que Clipper pudiera siquiera reaccionar y retrocedio unos pasos. Levanto en alto su mano, disparando una linea de ascension desde su muñeca y comenzó a elevarse. -Por tu bien sera mejor que no se escape de nuevo...-  
Effigy toco su cuello, y compartio una mirada de preocupacion con Clipper, quien, tras unos segundos, acoto -Te lo dije...-

En la calma de la entrada de un casino, una pareja de héroes miraba con atencion los cielos, esperando.  
-Esta espera es insoportable...- dijo Pixie, mientras volteaba y se acercaba a su novio. -... y yo soy inmortal... estoy acostumbrada a esperar-  
Oxbow sonrió y puso su brazo alrededor de la joven -Prefiero esperar a tu lado que pasar un segundo sin ti...- dijo y acerco sus labios, pero una voz parecio succionar todo el aire del lugar, y su frio tono fue suficiente para detenerlos.  
-Tan dulce que me da asco...- dijo Mako. La guerrera atlanteana cruzo sus brazos, con claro gesto de disgusto en sus ojos. -...con razon el General Krang quiere destruir a los habitantes de la superficie...-  
-Limitate a seguir tus ordenes y mantente en silencio...- dijo Oxbow con el ceño fruncido.  
-No me asustas giganton...- dijo la atllanteana, a pesar de su pequeña estatura no demostro medio alguno. Extendio sus garras y agrego velozmente -... tengo mas fuerza que tu en una sola de mis uñas...-  
-No- dijo Pixie poniéndose en el medio y levantando los brazos para detenerlos. -Salvenlo para los Skrull.-

-Seguiras enojada por mucho mas?- pregunto Mr Justice, mirando de reojo a Firefall, que se encontraba con los brazos cruzados, mirando al edificio del ayuntamiento desde el norte, en un alto edificio. Silencio fue su unica respuesta. -Esta bien... no contestes...-dijo Mr Justice.  
-Mi buen amigo, he descubierto que en los asuntos del corazon las mujeres pueden ser muy rencorosas...- dijo Templar, colocando un brazo alrededor de Mr Justice.  
-Pero ya le pedi perdon! Nightingale y yo solo nos besamos! Nada mas!- dijo exasperado el joven, mirando en vano a Firefall quien rehusaba devolver el gesto.  
-Ja! Mama una vez no le hablo a papa por una semana después de verlo babosearse por una modelo de la tele...- rio el joven Squire, a su lado.  
-Peter... - sonrió Templar al escuchar el comentario de su hijo.

-No griten, no hagan lio ... pero diganme que demonios hacen aca.- dijo Gadfly enfadada, descendiendo de entre las sombras hacia una pareja que se encontraba en un callejon. La pareja de héroes maduros voltearon al unisono, sorprendidos de ver alli a la joven.  
-Nosotros? Que haces tu aca jovencita? Encima vestida así... dime es verdad lo que oimos? Que eres una supervillana?- dijo el Capitán Hip, poniendo las manos en su cintura y regañando a su hija, su larga barba canosa moviendose mientras lo hacia.  
-Si y no... no soy una villana villana... solo... eso no importa ahora... que demonios hacen aca, ya están viejos para esto.- dijo Gadfly con enfado.  
-Viejos? Viejos?- profirio el Capitaan Hip, su barba temblando mientras hablaba. Sunshine, su esposa, lo calmo y se dirigio a la hija de ambos, con su dulce tono maternal. -Truth, querida... nosotros somos héroes desde antes que tu nacieras... que nos hayamos retirado no significa que no estaremos aquí para proteger a este mundo... ahora habla... porque insistes en ser una ladrona, si no lo eres en realidad?- dijo poniendo una mano en el hombro de su hija. Los poderes de luces de Sunshine tenian un efecto calmante en las personas, aun cuando apenas los utilizaba. Un simple resplandor frente a su hija fue suficiente.  
-Es... por el.. queria... no queria que se retire...- susurro Gadfly, mirando hacia los lados temiendo ser escuchada.  
Metros mas arriba, sobre la terraza de un edificio, Black Fox escuchaba con atencion las palabras de Gadfly y sus padres.

-Dispersense... ningun Skrull dejara la ciudad mientras la Familia Real la proteja!- grito Medusa, sus largos cabellos rojizos flotando con el viento.  
A su lado, Black Bolt, Rey de los Inhumanos la abrazo. El poder de Black Bolt estaba conectado a su voz, y la mas minima palabra podía destruir edificios, pero no necesitaba palabras para comunicarse con su amada. Medusa sonrió y susurro -Gracias...- mientras el resto de la familia real se dispersaba en los alrededores de la ciudad. El poderoso Gorgon y sus fuertes pies que podian crear terremotos. El agil Karnak y su habilidad para encontrar el punto débil de cualquier ser u objeto. Triton, cuyos poderes sobre el agua eran inigualados. Crystal, la mas joven hermana de Medusa, con poderes elementales sobre el agua, el aire, la tierra y el fuego. Cercano a ellos, Yeti, el gigantesco inhumano, cuya piel estaba recubierta por pelo blanco, se acerco a Crystal.  
-Gracias por ayudar...- dijo casi avergonzado.  
Crystal sonrió -No tienes porque decir gracias... es nuestro mundo...y tu eres uno de los nuestros...- se acerco y abrazo a Yeti, quien sonrió.  
-Es bueno volver a estar todos juntos hermanita...- dijo, separandose del abrazo.  
-Si... si lo es... tal vez esto ayude a nuestros pueblos a unirse.- agrego.

El Doctor Strange se acerco a Effigy y el Yankee Clipper -están todos en posicion, los inhumanos, los eternals... todos los héroes que ya estaban listos... he leido los portentos... la batalla sera dura, a pesar de nuestro gran numero.-  
-Mas dura hubiese sido si no hubieses encontrado a tantos superseres... como... como sabias donde encontrarlos?- pregunto Effigy -jamás imagine que la Tierra tendria tantos seres tan diferentes.-  
-Mi buen Effigy... esto es solo el comienzo... el tiempo en el que yo estuve... el futuro... esta plagado de mutantes, inhumanos, eternals, deviants... no tienes la mas minima idea...-sonrió Clipper.  
-Ahi vienen...- dijo Strange, sus manos brillando.

La primer nave parecio salir de la nada. Su enorme sombra cubrio una gran porcion de la ciudad, y no fue la unica. De una en una las naves fueron apareciendo, flanqueando la maravillosa ciudad, separandose, y comenzaron su descenso. A pesar de su ominosa aparicion, de su amedrentador tamaño y numero, los corazones de los héroes batieron con mas fuerza, expectantes, listos para la lucha. Y la nave nodriza se detuvo sobre el edificio del ayuntamiento y abrio sus compuertas y cientos de soldados skrull descendieron al edificio y a sus alrededores, y se sorprendieron al no encontrar resistencia, y una a una las naves fueron vaciando su ejercito por toda la ciudad.  
Entonces una poderosa luz roja lleno los cielos y se escucho una voz, mas poderosa que el trueno, amplificada por la magia. -AHORA!- y al unisono los héroes dejaron sus escondites y se arrojaron a la batalla.  
El martillo de Thor, Mjolnir, impacto en la nave nodriza, obligandola a retroceder. El martillo regreso a su amo, y este volvió a arrojarlo. Cada impacto hacia temblar la tripulacion y los escudos no durarian mucho mas. Kurmok miro los repentinos ataques por toda la ciudad, y cuando un tercer golpe impacto, hablo -Muevan la nave hasta las afueras. Dejemos que nuestros hombres tomen la ciudad ...- casi con disgusto en su voz. La nave nodriza se elevo y se dirigio a escasa distancia de la ciudad, aterrizando en el desierto.  
-Ja! Estos mortales si que son adivinos... los skrull hicieron exactamente lo que esperaban...- dijo Hercules.  
-Si...- sonrió Thor, su mano apretando el mango de Mjolnir -..a la batalla ahora hermano...- dijo y salto del techo, aterrizando entre un gran grupo de skrull y comenzó a blandir su martillo a diestra y siniestra. Hercules sonrió e imito el salto, cayendo sobre un skrull, aplastando su craneo con sus poderosas piernas. Sin dudarlo y sin perder tiempo, movio sus puños, aplastando todo lo que veia.  
El escudo del Seraphim detenia los disparos skrull, y, mientras el Dr Strange lo convocaba, el Yankee Clipper y Effigy se preparaban para la pelea. Effigy cambio su forma, creciendo alas en su espalda y remonto vuelo con Clipper en sus brazos. Arrojo al héroe entre los skrulls y luego se arrojo el. Los alienígenas no tenian oportunidad contra los poderosos puños del lider de la Primera Línea.

La misteriosa figura vio lo que sucedia. Una invasión de extraterrestres. había oido reportes, pero, aun en sus largos viajes, jamás había visto tales seres. Sin dudarlo removió su amplia capa verde y Namora, heroina de Atlantis se arrojo a la batalla.  
-Hey!- grito Rebound sorprendida al ver a Namora salir de la nada y golpear a un skrull que ella estaba por golpear. -Tu quien eres?- pregunto mientras el skrull voló contra sus compañeros.  
-Una amiga...- dijo Namora, tomando a un skrull de la muñeca y arrojandolo a una distancia increible.  
-Que bueno que estas de nuestro lado...- sonrió Rebound, esquivando un disparo de plasma y saltando contra sus enemigos.

-Sus numeros trabajan a nuestro favor! No pueden dispararnos sin dispararse entre ellos!- grito Templar, blandiendo su mitica espada, cercenando miembros a los skrull -Recuerda eso!-  
-Si papa!- dijo Squire, cuyo valor y determinacion era grande a pesar de sus cortos quince años. Blandia su lanza con gran habilidad, utilizandola como si fuera un bo y atacando con su punta al mismo tiempo.  
-Realmente piensan que este es el mejor lugar para una leccion?- pregunto Mr Justice, esquivando un ataque de un skrull que se había convertido en un aguila de gran tamaño mientras golpeaba las cabezas de otros dos skrull entre si.  
-No hay mejor forma de aprender que a traves de la practica...- dijo Templar, saltando con su espada y terminando con el skrull con forma de aguila. Al morir, el skrull recupero su forma natural.

Positron chequeo una vez mas la carga de sus cargadores de poder, un maravilloso aparato que le permitia absorber la luz de los alrededores y convertirla en rayos de plasma que desprendia a traves de sus guantes. El increible aparato había sido diseñado por ella misma, en sus dias de universitaria, y habían sido perfeccionados por su mentor, quien también le había otorgado un cinturón antigravitacional, que le permitia imitar el vuelo. Respiro con fuerza, tomo coraje y salio de su escondite. -Esto es por ti Blackjack...- dijo evitando que una lagrima cayera sobre su mejilla y comenzó a flotar, disparando a diestra y siniestra contra los skrulls, abriendo espacio para que Mako, la guerrera atlanteana pudiera luchar. De la nada surgio Katyusha, volando y sonriendo y ayudo a la joven.  
-Bah! No necesito su ayuda...- dijo Makko, usando sus garras de acero para destripar a un skrull de un solo movimiento.  
Katyusha golpeo con fuerza a un skrull que había saltado sobre la espalda de Mako -No imporrta... somos generrosas...- sonrió y siguió luchando

En los margenes de la ciudad, mientras los skrull caian bajo la furia de Yeti y sus parientes inhumanos, un skrull se acerco a un pequeño grupo que esperaba atacar a Karnak.  
-Por aquí! Por aquí!- grito un skrull, moviendo su mano. Unos cinco skrull oyeron el llamado. Desconcertados por la inesperada ferocidad y numeros de los héroes, siguieron a su compañero.  
-aquí aquí...- dijo el skrull, abriendoo la puerta de un oscuro galpon. -De donde salieron esos?- vocifero uno de los skrull.  
-No se supone que no habria resistencia?- pregunto otro  
-Patetica banda de héroes dijo el Comandante... ja! fue el primero en huir...-agrego otro con desprecio.  
-Deberiamos huir también! Subir a nuestras naves...- acoto un cuarto.  
-Hubiese sido lo mejor...- dijo el skrull que los había guiado alli mientras cerraba la puerta. Mientras hablaba sus facciones comenzaron a cambiar, y una luz se prendio sobre ellos. -Dato curioso... los skrull no son los unicos que pueden cambiar su forma.- dijo, mostrando su verdadera forma. Una mujer de piel azul, ojos amarillos y cabellos rojizos.  
-Que?- preguntaron los skrull confundidos. Entonces escucharon un rugido detrás de ellos. Voltearon para ver a un gigantesco hombre, con temibles garras y dientes. El hombre no tardo un instante. Se abalanzo sobre los skrull y con temible velocidad, destripo con salvajismo a sus victimas.  
-Realmente te gusta esto, no Creed?- dijo la mujer, el emblema de SHIELD brillando con fuerza bajo la débil luz.  
-Es para lo que me pagan Raven querida...- dijo Victor Creed, el hombre conocido como Sabretooth, mientras saboreaba la sangre en uno de sus largos dedos. -...hmph... débil sabor...-  
Raven Darkholme, Mystique, miro con disgusto y abrio la puerta una vez mas. -Esconde los cadaveres mientras traigo un nuevo grupo...-  
-Con gusto...- sonrió Sabretooth.  
Mystique salio, tomando la forma de un skrull una vez mas, pero entonces su mirada se distrajo y vio una vision que no había visto en mucho tiempo. Un avion modelo Blackbird SR71 se acercaba a toda velocidad hacia la ciudad.  
-No...- susurro Mystique -...que demonios...- tomo su comunicador, aun en su forma skrull, y hablo -Fury! Tenemos una brecha de seguridad! Un avion paso tu bloqueo...-  
La voz de Nicholas Fury sono a traves del comunicador -Darkholme? De que diablos hablas?-  
-Un Blackbird... se acerca a la ciudad... es de los nuestros?- pregunto confundida  
-No... todos los nuestros están en la Operacion Looky Lo... no se de que demonios hablas, los escaneres no muestran ningun Blackbird...- siguió Fury.  
-Dejalo... yo investigare...- apago su comunicador justo cuando Fury repetia su nombre. Sin dudarlo cambio su forma, creciendo alas en su espalda de golpe y se acerco hacia el Blackbird que aterrizaba al sur de la ciudad.  
-Maldicion Charles... esto es mayor de lo que pensabas...- dijo Erik Lensherr, mirando a traves de las pantallas del Blackbird.  
-Cerebro sintió una gran anomalia en esta zona... jamás pense que seria una invasión extraterrestre...- dijo Charles Xavier, poniéndose de pie mientras la compuerta del Blackbird se abria.  
-No hay necesidad de excusas. Nos necesitan padre... iremos...- dijo la joven Ororo Xavier, afianzando su mascara, protegiendo su identidad.  
-Si vejetes... vamos a la accion!- grito Pietro Lensherr, y sin dudarlo salio corriendo por la compuerta, sus poderes de supervelocidad llevandolo lejos.  
-Pietro...- grito Wanda Lensherr detras de su hermano.  
-Dejalo Wanda... sabes que es un buscalios...- dijo su padre, colocandose el casco de metal que ocultaba parte de su cara.  
-Esto no es lo que queria... pero poca opción nos queda... leo en las mentes de los presentes que la batalla es dura... necesitan toda la ayuda posible...- dijo Xavier  
La joven Ororo se acerco -No te preocupes padre, nos han entrenado bien... nuestros poderes haran lo que tienen que hacer, proteger a la humanidad...-  
-Estamos en problemas...- dijo Pietro regresando subitamente. -... hay alguien furioso ahi afuera...-  
Bajaron de la nave con cuidado, solo para ver a una mujer de piel azul que reconocieron de inmediato.  
-Xavier! Lensherr! Que demonios hacen aca? Y con los niños! Si Kurt-- pero Mystique se callo cuando Erik floto hacia ella y hablo. -Kurt esta a salvo, los estudiantes quedaron en la mansión. Solo hemos traido a nuestros hijos... los mas poderosos, los mas experimentados. Las razones que nos trajeron aquí son inconsequentes. Debemos unir fuerzas.-  
-Bien...- dijo, mirando los brillantes trajes azul y dorados de los jovenes -...pero mejor que ni siquiera intenten hacer que mi hijo haga esta clase de cosas. Kurt esta en su escuela para aprender a controlar sus poderes y nada mas.-  
-Raven, este no es el lugar para esa clase de discusion...- dijo Xavier mirando hacia la ciudad. -Storm, Quicksilver, Bruja Escarlata... siganme...-Al unisono, los chicos lo siguieron. Xavier camino con calma, mientras Ororo usaba sus poderes sobre el clima para crear un viento, viento que la hizo volar detrás de su padre adoptivo. Quicksilver utilizo su gran velocidad, mientras que Wanda corrió detrás también, sus poderes de alteracion de las probabilidades hacian brillar sus manos, mientras preparaba un hechizo.  
-Nombres clave? Que demonios están haciendo en esa escuela Erik?- pregunto Mystique mirando como los jovenes y Xavier comenzaban a luchar contra los skrull.  
-Enseñando... y dime Magneto cuando uso el casco... Mystique...- agrego Erik Lensherr con una sonrisa, y voló hacia la batalla. Mystique frunció el ceño y se dirigio de vuelta a la ciudad.

Las sombras de la nave proporcionaron suficiente cubierta para que el trio se acercara con sigilo. Gracias a la mujer que los lideraba encontraron una rejilla de acceso en la parte inferior. Skrull Girl levanto su mano y toco un panel, panel reconocio las huellas skrull y abrio la rejilla de acceso. -Todas las naves skrull tienen esta entrada escondida... nunca se sabe cuando algún enemigo puede tomar nuestras naves...- agrego.  
-Ingenioso...- agrego Black Fox -... solo espero que tu conocimiento de la tecnologia skrull se mantenga al día...-  
-No hay razon de dudar en su palabra...- agrego Gadfly, observando como Skrull Girl ingresaba por el pequeño ducto.  
Black Fox no respondió, pero su mirada lo dijo todo, no confiaba en la chica skrull. Ayudo a Gadfly a entrar, y luego ingreso el. Llegaron a uno de los pasillos de la sala de maquinas, y alli, un skrull los detuvo. El trio se mantuvo en silencio, pero el skrull hablo  
-Arkiel!- dijo el skrull -lo lograste!--  
Skrull Girl se acerco y abrazo a su amigo. -Gracias a ti, Smokul... corriste un gran riesgo enviando esas reuniones de Kurmok...-  
-Como hace para distinguirlo? Son todos iguales...- susurro Gadfly  
-Seguro que deben pensar lo mismo de nosotros... Ruth...- respondió Black Fox.  
Gadfly volteo de inmediato al oir su nombre en los labios de su enemigo. Black Fox respondió con una sonrisa.  
-Vamos... no hay mucho tiempo, Kurmok planea utilizar las armas de la nave para despejar el camino... hara lo que sea para obtener los secretos que busca...- dijo el joven skrull Smokul  
-Exactamente...- dijo la fria voz de Kurmok. Las luces se encendieron en su maxima capacidad, y muchas de las maquinas en la sala se convirtieron en skrulls, y todos apuntaban sus armas al cuarteto. -...como el de permitir tu traicion Smokul... traicion que me trajo lo que mas preciaba...- dijo acercándose.  
Gadfly intento moverse, pero Black Fox la detuvo, estaban rodeados y en la mira de sus enemigos.  
Kurmok se acerco, toco la pera de Arkiel, sonriente. -Bienvenida a casa... hermanita...- Volteo, su capa flotando detrás y se dirigio a sus hombres. - Esposenlos y traiganlos al puente de mando. Capitán... eleve la nave... veremos si los rehenes nos sirven para algo...-  
Y los skrull se movieron con prisa, una vez mas, Black Fox detuvo a Gadfly, indicando que se deje apresar. El cuarteto estuvo pronto bajo la custodia skrull, inmoviles e incapaces de escapar, mientras los llevaban detrás de Kurmok, quien sonreia victorioso.

Major Mercury utilizo su velocidad, corriendo entre los skrulls, quitandoles sus armas y golpeando a cuantos podía, mientras Sersi se elevaba y caia con fuerza, volando entre los skrulls, dejandolos inconscientes, mientras Thena utilizaba sus poderes telekineticos para destruir las armas.  
-Viste Thena? Te dije que seria una buena fiesta!- sonrio Sersi  
-Tenias razon prima... esto es mucho mejor que quedarse en Olimpia...- agrego la rubia Eterna.  
-Esta fiesta es solo para eternos o pueden unirse los mortales?- pregunto Oxbow lanzando una flecha cuya punta exploto al impactar contra un grupo de skrull.  
-Ven con tranquilidad humano. Hay suficientes bichos verdes para todos...- agrego Sersi.

Thor blandio su martillo una vez mas, y concentro su mirada no en los skrull, sino en los heroes que luchaban en la misma avenida que el se encontraba. Se sorprendio al ver la ferocidad de Mako, el ataque en conjunto de Templar y Squire, la jovialidad de Pixie, mientras convertia a sus enemigos en estatuas de piedra, estatuas que Mr Justice hacia caer y romperse mientras saltaba entre los skrull. La inamovible determinacion de Walkabout y Flatiron, los gigantes mecanicos, los ataques con fuego de Firefall y los rayos de Positron, que estaban en todos lados, sobrevolando la zona. La sorpresa de Thor fue grande. No imaginaba que Midgard albergara tales formas de vida. Siempre habia considerado a los humanos como simples mortales cuya flama se extinguia con demasiada rapidez, pasando por su vida inmortal sin pena ni gloria. Pero ahora... al ver a los humanos luchar por sus efimeras vidas con tal resolucion, con tal poder... se sintio inspirado, y, sonriente, lucho con mas animos que nunca.

-Aqui... ponla aqui...- dijo Nightingale, acercandose a la herida. Katyusha traia en sus brazos a Rebound, la joven cuyas botas magicas le proporcionaban la habilidad de saltar de cualquier forma que ella deseara. Habia recibido un disparo por la espalda y sangraba. Katyusha coloco a su compañera sobre una mesa de ruleta, en el casino donde Nightingale habia dispuesto una especie de enfermeria. La misteriosa mujer se acerco a la herida y levanto sus manos.  
-Puedes hacer algo, da?- pregunto Katyuusha con preocupacion  
-Si...- dijo Nightingale concentrandose. En segundos sus manos brillaron, y tambien lo hizo Rebound, y en segundos sus heridas se curaron y abrio los ojos.  
-Ouch... eso dolio- dijo, miro a su alrededor -...oigan... y la batalla?- pero al ver a Nightingale su confusion desaparecio -...ah... me hirieron no? Gracias 'gale... esa es otra que te debo.-  
-No debes nada...- sonrio Nightingale -Vamos entonces... aun hay muchos aliens que aplastar...- dijo Katyusha levitando hacia la puerta.  
-La pelea nunca termina...- dijo Rebound, saltando a gran velocidad detras.  
Y Nightingale las vio partir, con enojo y desilucion. Queria estar afuera, queria estar luchando, pero sabia que contra tales enemigos era mas necesitada aqui, atendiendo a aquellos que necesitaban sus poderes de curacion. Miro el cuerpo de Frank, el gigantesco hombre-zombie, que habia caido en la batalla. Sus poderes lo habian curado, pero necesitaba reposo. Se acerco al guerrero y le quito la mascara, arreglando los cabellos.  
-Asi descansaras mejor... - entonces las puertas se abrieron de par en par y Hercules ingreso. En sus brazos yacia Positron, cuyos ojos estaban cerrados y su cabeza caia inmovil en los brazos del gigante griego.  
-Mujer! Dicen que tu eres una curandera! Esta noble dama cayo tras una feroz batalla. Un disparo por la espalda los malditos cobardes..- dijo acercandose.  
-Los disparos por la espalda son comunes con los skrulls al parecer... dejala aqui... yo me ocupare...- dijo Nightingale.  
-De acuerdo curandera...- dejo a Positron en la mesa y volteo -Ahora ire a buscar retribucion...- y salio sin mas por la puerta.  
Nightingale miro a Positron. Habian pasado años. La mujer de piel de ebano y blancos cabellos se habia retirado tras la muerte de Blackjack, un antiguo miembro de la Primera Linea, que fallecio en una cruenta batalla. Suspiro por lo bajo. No era justo que Positron tambien cayera.  
Levanto sus manos, colocandolos en el pecho de su compañera y concentro su poder. Pero entonces sucedio algo inesperado. Los cargadores de poder de Positron hicieron cortocircuito y enviaron una descarga a traves del cuerpo de la mujer. Los poderes de Nightingale interactuaron con la descarga y ambas sintieron un grave dolor. Una luz brillante surgio en el pecho de Positron y Nightingale grito y cayo inconsciente, dejando silencioso el vacio casino donde estaban.

-Esto de pelear asi esta bastante bueno...-dijo Mr Justice acercandose a donde Namora, Rebound y Katyusha luchaban codo a codo. -...vamos recorriendo la ciudad, aplastando skrulls...- sonreia mientras saltaba entre las cabezas skrull, arrojandolos al piso cuando podia. -...y conoces lindas chicas... como estan?- pregunto, cayendo al lado de las mujeres  
-Todo genial camarada...- sonrio Katyusha mientras su puño golpeaba a un skrull.  
-No podriamos estar mejor... -añadio Reebound saltando en el pecho de un skrull y rebotando en el.  
-Nos vemos de nuevo, Kid Justice...- diijo Namora, estrangulando a un skrull con su fuerza y arrojandolo a la multitud de enemigos.  
-Namora!- dijo sorprendido - Pasaron años y sigues igual de bella... y es Mr Justice ahora... deje de ser Kid hace tiempo...- sonrio, arreglandoselas para golpear a un skrull, saltar sobre el, aterrizar frente a Namora y besar su mano.  
Entonces los skrull se dispersaron y vieron como un grupo de skrull se formo delante de ellos, portando un gran cañon. -Mueran heroes!- grito. Sin mas advertencia, el cañon disparo un poderoso rayo de plasma, impactando de lleno en el cuarteto. El resultado fue inmediato. Mr Justice y Rebound cayeron, sus pieles quemadas y sus trajes rotos. Katyusha sintio un gran dolor, pero resistio de pie. Namora no lo dudo y se puso frente a los demas, protegiendolos con su cuerpo.  
-De nuevo!- grito el capitan Skrull. Ell cañon volvio a disparar.  
El dolor era insoportable. A pesar de su gran resistencia, de su gran poder, Namora pudo sentir el dolor. -No... podran...- dijo moviendose lentamente hacia adelante.  
-No interrumpan el rayo hasta que caiga!- grito el capitan. Los skrull mantuvieron el rayo de plasma, pero Namora se acercaba cada vez mas.  
-No podran... deten..detenerme!- grito, sintiendo como sus ropas se desgarraban. En la cacofonia escucho a Katyusha caer detras de ella, pues su cuerpo no era suficiente para bloquear la totalidad del rayo. Sin embargo siguio adelante. Llego hasta el cañon, e, invocando todas sus fuerzas, golpeo al mismo, gritando -IMPERIUS REGINA!- el golpe fue devastador y el cañon exploto, sus energias devastaron todo a su alrededor, creando un gran crater en la calle y dañando la nave cercana. Y entonces, al ver los cuerpos mutilados de los skrull, Namora sonrio, cerro sus ojos, y cayo.

Quicksilver corria entre los skrull, obligandoles a dispararse entre ellos con sus armas de plasma, mientras los hechizos de su hermana gemela, la Bruja Escarlata, eran mas que suficientes para impedir que los skrull cambiaran su forma. Mientras, los poderosos vientos que Storm convocaba mantenian a raya a los skrull y Xavier usaba sus poderes telepaticos para adormecer a sus enemigos.  
Magneto miro a sus hijos y a su fiel amigo y sonrio, el entrenamiento habia pagado sus frutos. Se pregunto como actuarian sus otros estudiantes bajo una situacion similar, pero pronto su concentracion se esfumo. En la distancia vio una de las naves skrull, que disparaba poderosos rayos a los heroes que luchaban en las cercanias, sin mucho cuidado por su propia gente. Y se dirigio alli.  
Dr Strange levanto el escudo del Seraphim justo a tiempo para protegerse del rayo de la nave. Un segundo rayo impacto en Walkabout. El robot grito de dolor y uno de sus brazos se cayo, y el otro hacia corto circuito. La nave apunto de nuevo hacia el, pero Reflex salto en medio. El rayo impacto de lleno en el joven, que sintio un gran dolor en el pecho, sin embargo, sus poderes resistieron, y el poderoso rayo reboto en su piel y regreso contra la nave, destruyendo uno de sus cañones. Trastabillo, pero Walkabout lo agarro antes de que cayera.  
-Gracias...- dijo el robot.  
-No hay de que...- dijo Reflex respirando con dificultad.  
Otro cañon volvio a impactar cerca de Dr Strange, pero su escudo magico resistio y el Dr lo expandio para proteger a Firefall, que habia caido tras haber recibido un impacto de uno de los skrulls a su alrededor.  
-Gracias doc...- dijo tocando sus costillas.  
-Estas bien?- pregunto Strange, sosteniendo el hechizo que mantenia el escudo.  
-Si.. solo unas costillas rot-- quien es ese?- pregunto mirando hacia arriba. Dr Strange levanto la mirada de inmediato. Magneto, amo del magnetismo volo entre ellos. Dirigio su mirada hacia la nave skrull y levanto sus manos. Sus ojos brillaron y cerro sus manos, y mientras lo hacia, la nave comenzo a implotar. El recubierto metalico de la nave se colapso sobre si mismo, aplastando todo lo que habia en su interior. En segundos, la gigantesca nave, que habia destruido parte de los edificios para aterrizar en medio de una avenida, quedo compactada y con el tamaño de un pequeño auto. Magneto sonrio. Sus poderes sobre el magnetismo eran indetenibles. Miro a los heroes debajo y saludo, y regreso volando hacia donde estaban sus hijos.  
-Quien era ese?- pregunto Firefall de nuevo.  
-No lo se... pero espero que este de nuestro lado...- agrego Dr Strange.

-NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO- el grito fue devastador. Dos manzanas de la ciudad fueron arrasadas, al igual que un centenar de skrulls. Sin embargo poco le importo a Black Bolt. Al ver como su esposa, Medusa, caia bajo el ataque de un grupo de skrulls desato su ira y todo su poder. Llego junto a su esposa y se agacho, abrazandola.  
-Lo ... lo siento... no fui... lo suficientemente fuerte...- dijo Medusa y cerro sus ojos. Black Bolt volvio a gritar, creando un amplio crater, y la pequeña antena en su frente brillo. Segundos despues, cuando ceso el grito, un gigantesco perro con una antena similar en su frente aparecio de la nada. Black Bolt se puso de pie, cargando el cuerpo de su esposa y paso a traves del portal por el que el perro habia venido. Uno a uno el perro fue buscando a los inhumanos, y todos lo siguieron sin dudar.  
-Lockjaw? que... que paso?- pregunto Crystal al ver al gran can. El perro no respondio, pero la joven sabia lo que significaba. Volteo para ver a Yeti y lo llamo. Yeti vio a Lockjaw, vio el portal y comprendio, los inhumanos se retiraban de la batalla. Por unos segundos se mantuvo inmovil, pero despues dio su espalda a Crystal y siguio luchando. Crystal bajo su mirada y siguio a Lockjaw, quien cerro el portal tras de el, desapareciendo tan subitamente como habia aparecido.

-Quiero que todo este listo...- dijo Kurmok, mientras su nave se ubicaba en el centro geografico de la ciudad, volando bien arriba sobre los demas. - ...quiero que mi cara se vea perfecta...- dijo  
-Dos segundos mas mi comandante... estamos pasando el poder al proyector holografico exterior...- dijo un skrull.  
Black Fox miro a Skrull Girl, y esta movio su cabeza de forma casi imperceptible. Fox sonrio, cerro sus ojos y contrajo los musculos de su palma derecha, tocando un boton oculto en sus guantes. Los mismos emitieron una descarga magnetica que fue suficiente para abrir las esposas de energia que lo detenian. Las esposas cayeron con un fuerte ruido, pero segundos antes que estas lo hicieran, Black Fox se movio a gran velocidad y fue capaz de noquear a los dos guardas detras de ellos. Los guardas y las esposas cayeron al unisono y Kurmok volteo. Fox sonrio a Gadfly mientras paso a su lado, arrojandose contra el comandante. Tras una corta batalla, Fox tomo a Kurmok por detras, y coloco un cuchillo en su garganta. -Te digo lo que tienes que hacer?- susurro Black Fox.  
Gadfly no pudo ocultar su entusiasmo al ver a Fox en accion, sonriendo plenamente cuando Kurmok movio su cabeza y un par de skrulls liberaron sus esposas. Se agacho y tomo el arma de uno de los guardias, y entrego la otra a Smokul, mientras juntaron a los pocos skrull que manejaban la nave y los obligo a salir del puente, cerrando las puertas y dejandolos solos.  
Arkiel camino con confianza. -Hermano... jamas aprenderas...- dijo  
-Esto no sera suficiente... matame y nuuestro padre enviara la flota entera para vengarme...- dijo desafiante en el agarre de Black Fox.  
-No es mi intencion matarte...- dijo Arkiel, pero entonces Gadfly grito su nombre y se distrajo y volteo. En ese instante, un disparo de plasma impacto en Kurmok y este cayo, al mismo tiempo que Gadfly golpeo a Smokul en la cara, haciendolo caer.  
Smokul limpio su cara, pequeños hilos de sangre caian de su nariz.  
-Maldito traidor... lo vi justo a tiemppo, a punto de dispararte por la espalda...- dijo Gadfly tomando el arma de su enemigo y entregandosela a Black Fox.  
-Traidor! Jamas! Kurmok merecia morir! No era digno! Hice lo que debia hacer para proteger a quien amo.- dijo poniendose de pie.  
-Mientes... lo veo en tus ojos...- dijo Fox acercandose.  
Entonces vieron como el cuerpo de Kurmok cambiaba su forma y mostraba a un skrull soldado comun, mientras que Smokul cambio sus atavios y crecio en tamaño, revelando al verdadero Kurmok, quien salto hacia Gadfly y la tomo de prisionera de la misma manera que Black Fox hizo antes.  
-Muy listo...- dijo Kurmok -...pero ahora no les servira de nada... rindanse o la chiquita se muere...-  
Black Fox levanto el arma, pero Gadfly sonrio. Su palida piel comenzo a brillar y señalo a Fox y Arkiel que cerraran sus ojos. En un instante emitio un gran resplandor que enceguecio a Kurmok y lo obligo a soltarla.  
-Baboso...- dijo propinadole una gran patada en el estomago, seguido por un puñetazo en la cara. - Piensas que mi poder es solo saltar y ser agil? JA! Esto es solo un poco de la herencia de mi mama...- dijo, su piel regresando a su palida normalidad.  
Black Fox sonrio abriendo sus ojos. -Bien hecho...-  
-Ahora me toca a mi...- dijo Skrull Girrl, colocandose frente a la gran pantalla del puente de mando. -... espero que resulte el plan...- dijo encendiendo la maquina.

-Viejo! Ja! Tendria que vernos esa jovencita...- dijo el Capitan Hip, golpeando un par de Skrulls que habian sido cegados por las luces estramboticas de Sunshine.  
-La verdad que si... es una lastima que no pueda ver esto...- dijo Nocturne detras de Sunshine. De un golpe arrojo a la retirada superheroina contra una columna y el Capitan Hip se arrojo contra el villano.  
-Basura! Que haces tu aqui?- dijo arrojando a Nocturne al suelo y amenazando con su puño al villano.  
-El muy estupido de Effigy consiguio que me soltaran... para luchar a su lado... idiota...- dijo, disparando un arma que habia mantenido oculta en su capa. El impacto fue certero, y, dada la corta distancia en la que se encontraban, fue mortal. El Capitan Hip cayo al suelo muerto, un gran charco de sangre en su vientre. Sunshine recupero la conciencia, justo para decir el nombre de su esposo mientras Nocturne le disparaba a sangre fria.

Yankee Clipper toco su brazo. Le dolia, pero aun podia seguir luchando. A pesar de la sangre, era solo un raspon. Salio a la calle una vez mas, vio alli a Flatiron, a Thor, luchando sin cesar a pesar del cansancio, de las heridas, de los trajes rotos. Y vio a Pixie y a Oxbow, y a Effigy y a Firefall, y sonrio. Entonces una gigantesca imagen de Skrull Girl aparecio en los cielos, y su voz fue estruendosa y fue capaz de silenciar la cacofonia de la batalla.  
-Skrulls! Escuchen a su lider! Yo, la princesa Arkiel, soy su nueva lider! Mi hermano Kurmok ha sido arrestado, mi padre, el Emperador Dorrek VII no autorizo esta expedicion, este ataque sin sentido. Han seguido al loco de mi hermano y muchos de los nuestros han pagado el precio. Les ordeno que se rindan. Que dejen sus armas y vuelvan a sus naves. Les pido a los terrestres que permitan la rendicion, pero que detengan a quienes se resistan. Mis ordenes son supremas, he hablado.- dijo con autoridad. El silencio que siguio fue casi ensordecedor, pero pronto se rompio cuando las armas de los skrull cayeron al suelo y estos levantaron sus manos. No hubo ninguna resistencia. Y los heroes de la Tierra sonrieron, pues habian salido victoriosos.

Positron abrio sus ojos. Se encontro sobre una mesa, y sobre ella, estaba Nightingale, inconsciente. -'Gale?- pregunto, sentandose.  
Nightingale gimio y pronto abrio sus ojos y se puso de pie. -Eso... fue... extraño...- dijo.  
-Dimelo a mi...- dijo Positron -...siento... algo raro en mi...- dijo mirando sus manos mientras removia sus guantes. No veia ninguna cicatriz de ningun tipo, pero las palmas le picaban, una comezon extraña que iba creciendo.  
No hubo tiempo de mas. Nightingale sacudio su cabeza, recuperandose, cuando Yeti y Flatiron ingresaron, trayendo los cuerpos de Mr Justice, Rebound, Katyusha y Namora. De inmediato, Nightingale ordeno que los colocaran en diferentes mesas y se acerco.  
Vio a Mr Justice, y una lagrima cayo por su mejilla, levanto la vista y dijo -Traigan aquella sabana... no podemos hacer nada por el...- dijo y volteo hacia Katyusha, con gran pesar toco la cabeza de la joven y sus poderes curativos fluyeron, sanando a la joven.  
Katyusha abrio los ojos y se sento. -Camarrada Nightingale! Gracias... el dolor... era grande...- vio a los demas en las mesas, y vio como Yeti los tapaba con sabanas, y vio a Namora y salto de la mesa hasta ella. - Camarrada... por favor... salvala... ella... ella nos salvo...-  
-No hay nada que podamos hacer por ella... no sentimos su alma... ya se fue de este mundo...- dijo con pesar.  
Katyusha se rindio a las lagrimas, mientras Flatiron se acerco para abrazarla, cuando un rayo de energia fotonica impacto en el techo. Todos voltearon para ver a Positron, quien miraba, confundida sus manos.  
-No... no se lo que ocurrio... es como si... como si el poder fuera parte de mi ahora...- dijo, incredulamente viendo sus cargadores de poder a su lado.

El helicoptero descendio al mismo tiempo que en la distancia, el Blackbird SR71 despegaba sin ser visto al sur de la ciudad. Nicholas Fury bajo frente a Effigy y Yankee Clipper y sacudio sus manos. -Bien hecho...- dijo.  
-Gracias... tenemos unos dos mil skrullls listos para ir presos...- dijo Effigy.  
-Y que demonios se supone que hare con tanto bicho verde?- dijo Fury quitando su cigarro de su boca.  
-No sera necesario Coronel...- dijo Skrrull Girl acercandose. -... he hablado con mi padre, los skrull seran juzgados en nuestro imperio y castigados con el maximo peso de la ley.-  
-O sea que debo dejar que suban a sus naves y se vayan como si nada hubiera pasado?- dijo Yankee Clipper un poco ofuscado  
-Que otra opcion queda? Donde demonios piensas esconder dos mil skrull y una docena de naves? Quieres que haya panico en las calles cuando la gente comun descubra que no estamos solos en el universo?- pregunto Effigy.  
Yankee Clipper miro a su amigo y miro alrededor, viendo como los heroes se reunian y felicitaban mutuamente. Abrio la boca para hablar, pero la cerro y al final dijo -Bien... hagan la que quieran yo ya logre lo que queria... impedimos la invasion y salvamos a la Primera Linea... es mas que suficiente para mi...- y se retiro, dejando solos a los demas para que arreglen el retiro skrull.  
Camino entre los heroes, saludando y sonriendo a sus amigos. Vio como Pixie curaba una herida en el hombro de Oxbow, como Thor y Hercules discutian sobre quien habia aplastado mas skrull, como Black Fox y Gadfly se unian en un beso, como Templar abrazaba a su hijo con orgullo, como el Dr Strange examinaba el brazo de Reflex, y como Walkabout intentaba arreglar las roturas de algunos de sus sistemas, pero no vio a quien buscaba. -Clipper... señor...- dijo Firefall, atterrizando a su lado -... estoy buscando a Mr Justice... su hermano...- agrego, tocandose las costillas.  
-Yo tambien lo busco... busquemos juntos...- dijo. En silencio caminaron unas cuadras, hasta que Clipper hablo. -Estan juntos no? O sea, eres su novia?-  
-Algo asi...- respondio Firefall, sus ccabellos flameantes brillando mientras el sol caia. -... y digamos que no lo trate muy bien... solo quiero verlo y besarlo y decirle que no importa lo que paso...-  
-Me parece bien... no es bueno pelearsee con quien amas...- dijo Clipper.  
Llegaron al casino donde Nightingale estaba y Clipper aconsejo entrar. Al hacerlo su mundo se colapso. Yankee Clipper no pudo emitir palabra, no habia forma de explicar lo que sentia. Firefall lo expreso con un grito desgarrador, al mismo tiempo que explotaba en llanto. El cuerpo inmovil de Mr Justice yacia sin vida sobre una mesa de ruleta. Patrick Carney no escucho ningun sonido mas. Ni los llantos de Firefall, ni los intentos de calmarla, o de las explosiones que Positron emitia cada tanto hacia el techo. Camino en silencio hacia afuera, intentando pensar, pero la cara sin vida de su hermano era lo unico que podia ver. Entonces llego al medio de la calle y grito con tal fuerza que sus pulmones se vaciaron y su dolor fue profundo y desgarrador y cayo de rodillas, y comenzo a llorar, mientras sus compañeros se fueron acercando de todas las direcciones y las naves skrull despegaban en la distancia, regresando derrotadas a los cielos...

**Epilogo**

-Mi culpa...- susurro Yankee Clipper mientras caminaba solo, su emblematico traje cubierto por una larga gabardina. Las calles de New York parecian estar desiertas, pues Clipper no prestaba ninguna atencion a los transeuntes. Su mente no podia avanzar.  
Sus recuerdos se habian paralizado en ese fatidico momento en el cual vio el cuerpo muerto de su hermano. Habia tratado de olvidarse, pero le era imposible. No solamente su hermano habia muerto, pero poco le importaban aquellos que dieron su vida por seguirlo. Patrick Carney se culpaba con vehemencia por la muerte de su hermano y no habia nada que pudiera aliviar su culpa. Ingreso en un bar y, con la mente ausente, pidio una cerveza.

Ruth McRae no comia desde hacia dias. Se encontraba encerrada en su habitacion, arropada entre sus sabanas. Una vez mas, Robert Payne golpeo la puerta, pero la joven conocida como Gadfly no respondio. -Ruth, esto tiene  
que terminar... tienes que comer.-  
No hubo respuesta. -No me obligues a ir alli.- tras unos segundos de silencio el retirado Black Fox forzo la puerta e ingreso.  
-Piensas... piensas que el sabia lo que hacia?- dijo Ruth entre sollozos, desde la proteccion de sus sabanas.  
Robert se sento a su lado -Es la forma que tiene de actuar... Nocturne te lastima a traves de quienes mas amas. Ya he sufrido en sus manos...-  
-Y como... como hiciste para soportarlo?- pregunto Ruth, limpiandose las lagrimas.  
-Me converti en Black Fox...- dijo Robert, sacando la sabana de la cara de la joven, quien lo miro fijamente.

-Alla va! Alla va!- grito un paparazzi, apuntando con su camara. Entre el gentio de reporteros y fans, Ronnie Lake se hacia paso. La famosa modelo esquivo reporteros, fans y transeuntes y llego a un callejon. En un instante cero los ojos, concentrandose y su caro vestido Armani se transformo en un traje y Positron se coloco su mascara. Sin dudarlo volo hacia el techo mas cercano. Deseando un poco de paz. Se sento en el mismo y bajo la cabeza, mirando sus manos. -Tendria que haberlo pensado bien antes de vovler al modelaje...- penso. Aun le costaba mantener el control sobre sus nuevos poderes. Segun el Profesor Carmody, la descarga de sus antiguos cargadores de poder, mezclada con los poderes curativos de Nightingale, habian causado una alteracion en su codigo genetico, proporcionandole los poderes que ahora portaba. No entendia muy bien como o porque, pero sabia que ella ahora absorbia la luz y podia descargarla de sus manos, con nada mas que un pensamiento. Se sentia extraña y diferente. Antes, cuando deseaba una vida normal, solo tenia que quitarse sus cargadores y su cinturon antigravedad, pero ahora, esos poderes eran suyos, eran parte de ella. Positron descanso por unos segundos, escuchando las voces de los periodistas, que no entendian a donde se habia marchado. Sonrio. Eran tan inocentes los humanos. Cuestiono una vez mas su regreso a las pasarelas, era esto correcto? Especialmente ahora que sentia que debia ser una heroina si o si. De pronto una voz la hizo voltear.  
-Eso fue arriesgado, Da? Podrian haberte descubierto camarrada- dijo Katyusha, aterrizando a su lado. La mujer rusa se sento a su lado y sonrio. -Todo bien?-  
-Si... solo cansancio. Dime Anya... alguna vez pensaste en colgar el traje?- pregunto Positron. -A veces se me hace muy dificil mantener la distancia entre mis dos vidas...-  
-Da... muchas veces... pero cada vez que la duda surgio, siempre hubo algo para hacerme recordar que mientras tenga mis poderes los utilizare para el bien.- agrego sonriente. Segundos despues, una explosion al final de la calle llamo la atencion de ambas. -Ves? Solo hay que decir "Quierro colgar el traje" parra que algun bobalicon intente rrobar un banco...- Se puso de pie y extendio su mano a Positron. -Vienes?-  
Positron miro la mano de su amiga y sonrio. -Da...- dijo y ambas volaron en direccion del banco.-  
-Hey tu! No nos gustan los misteriosos que usan gabardina por aqui...- dijo un borracho acercandose al Yankee Clipper.  
Clipper movio su mano, indicando que no queria problemas, y siguio mirando su bebida.  
El borracho lo tomo del brazo y lo obligo a que lo mirara. -Hey! Tu! No nos gustan los de tu clase por aqui...- repitio.  
-No busco problemas, solo quiero beber...- dijo Clipper mirando fijo a los ojos del borracho.  
-Bebete esto maricotas...- dijo levantando el brazo para asestar un golpe. En un segundo, Clipper detuvo el golpe y sostuvo la muñeca del borracho, cuando una poderosa explosion se escucho. Sin dudarlo solto al borracho y se dirigio hacia la puerta, deshaciendose de la gabardina y colocandose su mascara.  
-Casi te agarras con el Capitan America...- dijo otro borracho mirando hacia la puerta.  
-Callate... no me gustan los aduladores de heroes por aqui...- dijo el borracho.  
Clipper vio la situacion, una boveda de un banco habia explotado, y un reducido grupo de soldados intentaba llevarse el dinero. Clipper no necesito que nadie le dijera quienes eran. Un simple vistazo a los trajes verdes le dijo todo. Hydra. Se pregunto cuan atras en el tiempo deberia viajar para no encontrarse con esos despreciables nazis. Los ladrones no miraban, simplemente se dedicaban a buscar el dinero. Yankee Clipper carraspeo, llamando su atencion. -Diganme... llenaron el ticket para hacer un retiro?-

Los soldados de Hydra voltearon al unisono y el lider grito sin dudar. - Matenlo! Maten al estupido que quiere jugar al Capitan America!-  
-Capitan America? Hace mas de 40 años que murio ... me dicen que nunca escucharon del Yankee Clipper?- dijo un poco enfadado mientras saltaba entre las rocas y esquivaba las balas.  
-Bah! No vales la pena mi tiempo...- dijo el lider, regresando a recoger los billetes, mientras los soldados continuaban disparando.  
Progresivamente, el Clipper se acerco, y propino una fuerte patada en la cara a dos soldados, arrojandolos al suelo. En un instante salto y termino con la amenaza de otros dos, y arrojo un trozo de pared al restante.  
Aterrizo frente al lider y lo tomo por sus ropas. -El crimen no paga...- dijo sonriente.  
-Somos Hydra, corta una cabeza y dos tomaran su lugar... esta victoria no significa nada... esto es solo el principio...- sonrio el lider y mostro una bomba bajo sus ropas y esta exploto con un gran estruendo.  
Positron y Katyusha llegaron justo cuando la segunda explosion colapso el edificio. Por suerte los ladrones no habian tomado rehenes, y la gente se encontraba afuera. Sin embargo el temor de que alguien siguiera adentro se adueño de los presentes. Los bomberos y la policia ayudaron a las heroinas a remover los escombros, cuando de repente una pila se movio y de ellos surgio el Yankee Clipper, protegido de la explosion por el campo de fuerza de su cinturon. Arrojo el cuerpo sin vida del lider de Hydra a los pies del policia mas cercano y dijo -Aqui tienen, vean si pueden averiguar algo.-  
El policia lo miro y pregunto -Eres el Yankee Clipper, verdad?- Clipper asintio. -Sabia que no podias haber muerto... yo... yo era un fiel seguidor cuando era niño, es mas, usted... usted es la razon por la que me volvi policia...-  
Clipper no respondio. Una sombra gigantesca cubrio la zona y todos levantaron la vista. El Helicarrier, base aerea movil de S.H.I.E.L.D., sobrevolo la zona. La voz del mismo Nicholas Fury sono con fuerza por los altoparlantes -Hey, ustedes de la Primera Linea... suban a bordo.- su tono fue comandante.  
Positron se acerco al Clipper y este asintio. Tomo al erratico lider y levanto vuelo, seguida de cerca por Katyusha. Nick Fury los recibio. - Clipper... un honor verlo de nuevo... ahora abrochense los cinturones. Vamos a darle un aventon a casa.-

Ian Fitzwilliam Dare ingreso en su sala de trofeos, en su gran mansion, y se sorprendio al ver a su hijo, Peter, observando Guthwine con asombro. Sonrio y se acerco a su joven hijo. -Impresionante, verdad?-  
-Cientos de veces te vi mientras me entrenabas padre... pero nunca habia visto a la espada en accion.- dijo sin sacar sus ojos de la espada.  
-Bueno Peter... sabes bien que la espada sera tuya cuando cumplas los dieciocho años.- dijo colocando sus manos sobre los hombros de su hijo.  
-No se si pueda esperar tanto papa... hay tanto sufrimiento en el mundo, y el tan solo saber que puedo ayudar en algo... no me gusta quedarme aqui sin hacer nada.-  
El caballero escoces comenzo a reir. -Me recuerdas a mi a tu edad... pero mi padre me enseño una simple verdad, y ahora te repito sus palabras. No estas listo.-  
-Eso? Esperaba un gran sermon sobre la vida y la muerte...- dijo Peter medio decepcionado.  
-Asi de simple. Cuando llegue el momento, Guthwine sera tuya. Hasta entonces...- dijo moviendo a su hijo hacia la puerta. Peter rezongo y ambos dejaron la sala.

En cuestion de minutos, el Helicarrier llego de New York al cuartel general de la Primera Linea, el Instituto Carmody en New England. Nick Fury entro junto con ellos, y el grupo se reunio una vez mas. Effigy, Oxbow, Pixie y Walkabout se sorprendieron al ver a los recien llegados. Y Fury hablo.  
-Es oficial. El presidente no podria estar mas contento. Lo que hicieron en Vegas valio la pena. Aca tienen...- dijo entregando unos papeles a Effigy. - Sus operaciones vuelven a tener el aval del gobierno. Felicitaciones, son legales.-  
Pixie salto de alegria -Al fin volvemos a ser oficiales! Es una gran noticia, verdad Ox?-  
-Si pequeña...- dijo sonriendo el gigantesco hombre.  
-El gobierno tambien quiere que se muden a New York. Hay una isla frente a la costa de Manhattan que pueden usar como cuartel, estamos terminando de construir un amplio complejo.- agrego Fury, pero antes de que pudiera seguir, el Clipper lo distrajo al darse vuelta y caminar hacia la puerta.  
-Pat? Que pasa?- pregunto Effigy.  
-Sigan ustedes... yo... no se si seguire en el equipo...- dijo, retirandose, dejando a la Primera Linea perpleja y sin saber realmente que ocurriria con ellos.

Mas alla del tiempo y del espacio existe un lugar, un lugar que toca todos los tiempos, y todos los rincones del universo al unisono. Un lugar donde el tiempo no transcurre y transcurre todo a la vez. Un lugar donde nada es lo mismo con cada segundo, y sin embargo cada segundo dura una eternidad. Un lugar llamado Limbo. Y en el centro de Limbo, en la parte mas profunda del aberrante lugar, se sentaba un hombre, un hombre que reia mientras miraba un monitor.  
Patrick Carney dejaba el Instituto Carmody, tras abandonar sus ideales de heroismo. E Immortus miraba la figura abatida y cansada del Yankee Clipper y reia.  
-No lo considero gracioso...- dijo Uatu, el Vigilante, apareciendo de la nada detras del villano.  
-No lo es...- dijo Immortus  
-Estas dispuesto a explicar porque utilizaste a este joven para crear una nueva linea temporal?- pregunto Uatu con discrecion, ocultando su sincera curiosidad.  
-Mi querido Uatu... si hiciera eso te quedarias sin trabajo... no mi buen vigilante... tu solo espera... y veras... - e Immortus continuo riendo, una risa casi maniatica, llenando los pasillos de Limbo y los oidos de las pobres almas que alli residian...


End file.
